Cosa de Vicios
by Leana Bodt
Summary: 14 Drabbles de 14 parejas diferentes de Haikyuu! y 1 Bonus de la BrOTP / YAOI. (La lista de parejas irá escrita en las notas dentro del primer capítulo)
1. Tanaka x Ennoshita: Deseo

**El mundo sabe que soy malísima con los títulos, en fin. Esta es mi primera incursión escribiendo de esta serie y admito estoy algo nerviosa. Bastante. La verdad. Pero aquí estamos y no me rendiré (?)**

 **Este trabajo va de la mano de mí adorada DraculaN666 y la dinámica es: 14 Drabbles u One Shots, depende del humor, con 14 temas diferentes y** **1 Bonus de la BrOTP (osvio)** **. Aunque en nuestro caso si la palabra es mencionada simplemente, también se vale. ¿Por qué? Porque sí xD Las parejas y los temas ya están designados, el sorteo se ve bastante prometedor, sí, sí. Dra-chan publicará los días impares y yo los días pares, y como bien dijo, veremos que sale…**

 **Dra-chan, espero que no seas tú la que me rompa el kokoro, beibi.**

* * *

 **Lista de parejas:**

 **1.- Tanaka x Ennoshita.**

 **2.- Kageyama x Hinata.**

 **3.- Bokuto x Akaashi.**

 **4.- Takinoue x Shimada.**

 **5.- Kuroo x Kenma.**

 **6.- Tsukishima x Yamaguchi.**

 **7.- Kindaichi x Kunimi.**

 **8.- Iwaizumi x Oikawa.**

 **9.- Lev x Yaku.**

 **10.- Kyoutani x Yahaba.**

 **11.- Asahi x** **Nishinoya.**

 **12.- Matsukawa x Hanamaki.**

 **13.- Daichi x Sugawara.**

 **14.- Ukai x Takeda.**

 **Bonus:** **Bokuto & Kuroo.**

* * *

 **Vengo bastante tarde, aunque en mi defensa diré que aún quedan quince minutos antes de la media noche :vv cuidar sobrinos no es fácil, carajo. Pero aquí estoy con la primera shipp, algo corto y bastante mezclado, pero bueh. Los errores me pertenecen, me disculpo por ellos pero el tiempo apremia. Además, como siempre, lo escribí con todo el amorsh, eso cuenta, ¿no?**

 **1.- Tanaka x Ennoshita.**

* * *

 **El deseo a veces es una consecuencia**

 **.**

Ennoshita no podría asegurar el instante en el que aquello explotó, ni siquiera cuándo fue consiente de ese profundo deseo que calentaba su bajo vientre y que ahora lo tenía alzando las piernas para rodear las caderas de Tanaka y aumentar en contacto.

Estaban en el camarín, sobre la mesita de madera que chirriaba con cada embestida que el más alto daba de lleno contra su dura entrepierna, mierda, se iba a correr y el único sin ropa era Tanaka.

Su mente iba y venía, aun así, Ennoshita enumeraba las veces en que había mirado a Tanaka más de lo que _debería_ , cuando se paseaba por el camarín en ropa interior, mostrando sus músculos trabajados pese a la poca edad; esos mismos que ahora su mano frotaba con vehemencia, sintiendo cada músculo moverse contra su palma.

Ennoshita podía sentir el aroma de su perfume pegado en la lengua, ¿o era porque la estaba deslizando por su cuello? Estaba sediento de él, lo anhelaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo, tanto, que las mordidas que Tanaka le estaba dando no dolían, aunque seguro dejarían marca, como los dedos que se aferraban a su cintura.

—Fóllame, Tanaka —jadeó Ennoshita con la voz ronca de tanto quejarse, en la cúspide del orgasmo, deseoso de tomar y darlo todo.

Él siempre había sido muy consiente de Tanaka, porque el chico era intenso en todo aspecto de su vida. En la cancha, en la escuela, al hablar o moverse, pero si ponías atención, te dabas cuenta de que también poseía un corazón bondadoso. Era imposible no fijarse en él.

Pero el amor era una vorágine de deseo, un sentimiento caliente que clamaba por ser apagado por ese cuerpo, o eso creyó Ennoshita cuando decidió besar a Tanaka, que ahí terminaría todo. Que esa sería la solución al calorcillo que sentía en su bajo vientre cada vez que veía o pensaba en Tanaka. Se había equivocado, _cuanto_ se había equivocado. El calor fue peor y ahora todo en él quemaba con más fuerza.

El beso había sido correspondido y Tanaka se había abalanzado sobre él con hambruna, Ennoshita podría jurar que gruñía con cada frote de sus caderas y no admitiría en voz alta lo mucho que eso le gustaba.

—Chikara… —jadeó Tanaka con la boca pegada a su mentón, mordiendo y desatando el tan anhelado orgasmo aún bajo la ropa.

Ennoshita se corrió con fuerza, temblando hasta la puta de los pies. Sintió que dejaba de ver por un momento y se aferró a Tanaka. Para cuando alzó la vista, una corriente volvió a azorar su cuerpo.

Esos ojos, Ennoshita no podía decidir si eran de color azul o gris, pero lo miraban con una intensidad única, una que jamás había visto en el más alto.

—Ennoshita, me gustas, me gustas mucho —dijo Tanaka y su voz temblaba, pero su mirada no titubeaba.

Entonces Ennoshita lo supo, no era tan solo deseo, era un sentimiento mucho más profundo lo que se estaba arrimando a su pecho. Lo supo porque reconoció ese mismo sentimiento en la mirada y las palabras de Tanaka.

—También me gustas, idiota, ¿te queda alguna duda? —contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Porque no era el escenario más romántico, Ennoshita estaba sobre una mesa, con una zapatilla menos y la sudadera caída hasta los codos; mientras que Tanaka sólo llevaba los calcetines y unos calzoncillos de color verde fluorescente. A pesar de ello, Ennoshita no podría imaginar que hubiese pasado de otra forma.

El deseo era lo que había rebalsado en su interior, sacando a flote esos sentimientos que sentía por Tanaka desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Ennoshita alzó las manos y lo besó suave, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Tanaka.

Ya podrían hablar sobre lo que pasaría a continuación, pero en ese momento debían vestirse, Daichi, Suga y Asahi los esperaban en Sakanoshita y aún quedaba por ordenar el desastre que habían dejado.

—Mi hermana no estará en casa hoy, ¿quieres venir? —soltó Tanaka terminando de ponerse la chaqueta.

Ennoshita enarcó una ceja, aún tenía una imagen seria la cual mantener.

—Sólo un rato.

Aunque debería esforzarse más que eso.

* * *

 **Para mí Tanaka es un personaje genial, en muchos aspectos. También me gusta la forma en que Ennoshita trata a Tanaka, siempre le da en el blanco en cuanto a él se trata. Por eso creo que entre ellos hay mucho deseo contenido, pero también ese romanticismo al más puro estilo de Tanaka.**

 **Los reviews son amados, porque en estos tiempos escasean y eso no es una gran motivación a compartir nuestras ridiculeces. Otra cosilla, aunque los temas y las parejas están seleccionadas, aún no las hemos escrito. Pero no teman, porque de que terminamos, terminamos, muajajajajaja.**

 **Besos de Gato~**


	2. Kageyama x Hinata: Necesidad

**Hoy vengo temprano, en parte porque lo tengo escrito desde ayer y por otra parte porque ya leí el one shot de Dra-chan y me siento motivada. Nena, te quedó hermoso como siempre~**

 **Como ninguna de las dos comprende el concepto de Drabble, repito lo de antes, puede ser más extenso, depende del humor.**

 **2.- Kageyama x Hinata**

* * *

 **No era un capricho, ni un deseo, era la más pura necesidad de él**

 **.**

Kageyama alzó la cabeza y las manos, sus ojos azules se fijaron en la pelota que giraba sobre él. Era algo instintivo, pasar la pelota para rematar, armar la jugada era parte de su ADN. Él había nacido para ello. Sus manos se movían por sí solas, mientras que él solo se concentraba en el punto al que la quería hacer llegar.

De eso estuvo seguro desde que la pelota tocó sus manos por primera vez. De eso estuvo seguro en sus días en Kitagawa Daiichi. De eso estuvo seguro hasta el momento en que le dio un pase a Hinata primera vez.

Cuando se unió a Karasuno y descubrió que él y Hinata compatibilizaban a un nivel único, Kageyama dejó de pensar solo en armar la jugada. Él quería darlo todo para resaltar, para que los jugadores dependieran de él y su talento arrollador, en cambio ahora su mente trabajaba de forma distinta, trabajaba en pos del chico de ojos enormes y cabello naranja.

Kageyama armaba sus jugadas en torno a él, la colocación perfecta para su salto, la altura y el movimiento. Ya no buscaba la rotunda victoria con el peso en sus hombros, sino que buscaba evolucionar según lo hacía Hinata y así conseguir ganar el juego.

Sentía que si ambos seguían creciendo así, serían invencibles.

—¡Ese pase fue como FHUWA! —Exclamó Hinata cuando la pelota golpeó con fuerza el suelo al otro lado de la red—. ¡Eres genial, Kageyama!

Entonces el sonrojo se estampó en su cara, la sangre vibrando bajo la piel de su rostro, bajando por su cuello y subiendo por sus orejas. Hacía un tiempo que Hinata lo elogiaba sin tapujos, ¿acaso sabía lo que estaba diciendo? Ojos abiertos y brillantes, acompañados de esa sonrisa amplia que demostraba que para él nada era imposible.

—Debemos ordenar, ya es tarde —contestó Kageyama desviando la mirada, tratando de ocultar todos esos cálidos y extraños sentimientos que se alojaban en su estómago cuando estaba con él.

.

.

La pelota subía y bajaba por encima de su cabeza, Kageyama lanzaba la pelota recostado sobre la cama para ver si podía calmarse. Llevaba varias noches sin poder dormir bien y la inquietud le cosquilleaba bajo la palma de las manos.

Al fin era consciente de la _necesidad_ que sentía por Hinata. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca, tocarlo, estar con él, necesitaba besarlo, deslizar las manos por sus brazos delgados pero firmes. Aunque aquella necesidad no se limitaba solo a ello, Kageyama necesitaba todo de él. Su atención, su admiración, sus ojos puestos en él todo el tiempo, necesitaba que Hinata correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó sentándose de golpe en la cama, apretando la pelota con fuerza entre sus manos.

Kageyama sabía que Hinata le gustaba como algo más que compañeros de equipo, aunque haya estado ignorando ese sentimiento, siempre supo que tarde o temprano tendría que admitirlo, asumir aquello.

Él estaba muy consciente de que era alguien de mente simple, que no le gustara la forma en que ello sonaba era otra cosa, pero era la verdad. Era perder o ganar, era admiración o indiferencia, amar u odiar, era negro o blanco. No había matices de gris. En ese caso, Hinata lo inquietaba tanto como el inicio de un partido de voleibol. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

Había asumido sus sentimientos, pero, ¿acaso Hinata si quiera sabía algo de relaciones amorosas? Si él era alguien de mente simple, Hinata lo era al doble, agregándole que poseía una inocencia estúpida, Kageyama podría apostar sus ojos a que Hinata ni siquiera había pensado en alguien de esa forma.

Y si así fuera, no había probabilidades de que le correspondiera, comenzando por el hecho de que eran hombres y, lo que era peor, ¿valía la pena arriesgar algo tan bueno por una simple necesidad de acaparar todo?

Porque para Kageyama era tener todo de Hinata o no tener nada.

.

.

Kageyama había decidido que su amor no era suficiente motivo para perder la amistad que tenía con Hinata, así que estaba empeñado en ocultar sus sentimientos y que todo siguiera igual que antes.

Lo estaba intentando con mucho ahínco, estaba poniendo todo de su parte…

—Kageyama, ¿estas enfermo? ¿Tienes parásitos?

—¡¿Parásitos?! —exclamó el azabache frunciendo el ceño y tomándolo por el cuello de la playera blanca con la que entrenaban.

—Tienes ojeras y no comes tu almuerzo, además te masajeas la panza cada vez que estás quieto —explicó Hinata con la mirada seria y el ceño levemente fruncido.

¿Cómo es que no iba a estar masajeándose el abdomen? Hinata llegaba y lo miraba con verdadera preocupación, se notaba que lo había estado observando y Kageyama sintió su pecho hincharse un poquito de felicidad.

Al parecer los nervios le habían estado jugando una mala pasada, era verdad que se había sentido mal del estómago desde que decidiera ocultar su sentir.

—No es nada —contestó soltando la playera del chico y girándose para ir a buscar una pelota nueva a la canasta.

—No me mientas, Kageyama —le gritó Hinata y el azabache dio un respingo, girando para encontrarse con una expresión diferente, entre enfado y dolido.

Entonces avanzó, porque el actuar de Hinata le hacía las cosas más difíciles y Kageyama sabía que su necesidad de él crecía con cada día, con cada momento y ya no podía contenerlo, preso del enojo y la situación.

Empujó a Hinata por los hombros y lo estampó contra la pared, estaba frustrado y nunca fue bueno lidiando con ese sentimiento.

—¡¿Entonces qué quieres que te diga?!

—La verdad.

Hinata no se había inmutado por el actuar del azabache, en cambio le aferró las muñecas y lo miró con más seriedad, era una expresión nueva y Kageyama iba a terminar dándole un cabezazo si ello seguía.

—¡Me gustas! ¡Me gusta, Hinata! —gritó con la voz raspándole la garganta por el esfuerzo y cuando fue consciente de lo que había soltado, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Kageyama se mordió los labios, arrepentido hasta la médula, sobre todo cuando los ojos de color marrón se fijaron en él con el asombro estampado en la cara.

Sintió miedo, el azabache era presa del más puro miedo. Su mente comenzó a traer los desagradables recuerdos del momento en que Kitagawa Daiichi le dio la espalda, dejándolo solo en la cancha. Más solo que nunca. Desde entonces tenía miedo a la soledad, no quería volver a sentirse de esa forma, mucho menos con Hinata, eso no lo resistiría.

—Te gusto… ¿Cómo te gusta el voleibol? —Preguntó Hinata, trayendo a Kageyama de vuelta de la vorágine de pensamientos que lo estaba devorando.

Kageyama enarcó una ceja, medio descolocado y aún preso de la vergüenza y el miedo, ¿podría retractarse a esas alturas? No. Debía dejar aquello claro desde el inicio, no podía seguir huyendo. _O es negro o es blanco._

—No, me gustas como te gustaría una chica.

—Pero yo no soy una chica.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! —Respondió alzando la voz otra vez—. Lo sé muy bien —terminó murmurando.

—Yo… creo que lo entiendo —terminó por decir Hinata, alzando la mirada y Kageyama sintió que su corazón se saltó un latido. Hinata se veía tierno, enormes ojos y rostro sonrojado, sus labios con un gesto que podría ser un puchero, quizás vergüenza, no podía decidirse—. Tú… tú también me gustas, _Bakayama_.

—¡¿Uh?! —exclamó el azabache con gesto de molestia ante el apodo.

—Pero no me gustas como una chica, ellas son lindas… —entonces Hinata notó que Kageyama endureció incluso más su expresión. Alzó las manos con los nervios a flor de piel—. ¡Espera! ¡Espera! Me refiero a que se siente diferente, umn, como… me gustas como me gusta anotar en un partido...

Kageyama tragó con fuerza, sintiendo un calorcillo hormiguear en su estómago, pero esta vez no era desagradable, era emocionante, él comprendía perfectamente lo que Hinata quería decir con esa comparación.

—¿Puedo besarte? —La pregunta había salido sola, mera inercia, pero nada de eso importaba, porque era lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

Hinata apretó los labios y el rojo de sus mejillas se volvió incluso más furioso, pero terminó por asentir.

Kageyama se aproximó muy consciente de que lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba demostrarle que le gustaba de _esa_ forma. Era mero instinto, como todo lo que hacía, porque nunca había besado a nadie y no quería arruinarlo.

Juntó sus labios, suave, presionando y disfrutando de esa corriente eléctrica que le recorrió hasta la plata de los pies, haciendo que todo vibraba en nervios y ansiedad. No quería cerrar los ojos, en cambio Hinata los tenía bien cerrados, a pesar de ello, sus labios también presionaron de vuelta. Una, dos, tres veces. Simples toques que lo estaban haciendo olvidar la vergüenza y querer más, mucho más.

Entonces sus labios se movieron, tomando el inferior de Hinata y tirando, chupando y haciéndolo sonar cuando lo soltó. Era su primer beso y era descoordinado, suave, con un leve choque de dientes, era perfecto.

—Kageyama —susurró Hinata cuando se separaron y el azabache juntó sus frentes soltando un suspiro.

—Me gustas, Hinata, y quiero tocarte y besarte siempre —dijo Kageyama.

Ya no temblaba, ni sentía esa presión en el estómago. Kageyama por fin estaba en paz.

A pesar de ello, cuando vio la intensa sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata, supo que su necesidad por él estaba lejos de menguar, y era ese mismo gesto el que le aseguraba que podría saciar esa necesidad cuando quisiera, porque era correspondido.

* * *

 **Estos dos me gustan mucho, mucho, mucho. Siento que están hechos el uno para el otro, literal. También siento que Hinata es el complemento y debilidad de Kageyama, y eso se me hace tan tierno… bueno, quise mostrar un poco lo idiotas que son dentro de su inocente juventud. Espero no haber quedado corta.**

 **Los reviews son amados.** **Besos de Gato~**


	3. Bokuto x Akaashi: Control

**Hoy vengo rapidísimo, queda media hora para la media noche y cumplí, ¡carajo que cumplí!**

 **Dra-chan, no importa que te demores, por alguna razón no puedo preocuparme. ¡Ánimo beibi!**

 **3.- Bokuto x Akaashi**

* * *

 **El control es una idea relativa**

 **.**

Akaashi consideraba que poseía un autocontrol bastante firme para su edad. Nunca se había hecho dependiente de algo o si necesitaba detenerse a pensar, lo hacía sin problema. Siempre mantenía a raya los problemas.

El control se extendía hasta su talento como armador, si bien él sabía el límite de sus habilidades, también era consciente de que poseía un control innato con la pelota al armar sus pases.

No era alguien que perdiera los estribos con mucha rapidez, eso se reflejaba en su expresión cauta. El control era parte de él, de su personalidad, de su vida.

Entonces, ¿cómo era que había terminado así?

—¡Bokuto-san! —Se quejó enterrando las uñas cortas en la fornida espalda del mayor, sintiendo el desliz de esa piel caliente entre sus muslos.

—Lo siento, Akaashi, pero… se siente tan bien.

El ardor en su trasero había quedado relegado cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los dorados de Bokuto. Tenía las cejas fruncidas y el sudor caía por su nariz mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza, deteniendo el movimiento de sus caderas.

Akaashi jamás había visto algo tan hermoso y tan caliente al mismo tiempo. Alzó el rostro y lamió la punta de esa nariz.

—Akaashi, así no podré contenerme —jadeó Bokuto y el azabache podría jurar que se había puesto más duro en su interior.

—No lo hagas, Bokuto-san —dijo Akaashi cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Quería que Bokuto sintiera lo mismo que él, que supiera la necesidad que tenía por sentirlo, quería que aquello doliera por días, quería tener su olor, sus marcas en la piel. Esa era la solución a su inquietud.

Ese había sido el último día de Preparatoria de Bokuto, ya no iría a la escuela y comenzaba su vida como universitario. Ya no estarían juntos como de costumbre.

Si bien ellos llevaban cerca de tres meses saliendo, para Akaashi no había sido suficiente, sentía que no había podido disfrutar a Bokuto como hubiese querido. No se sentía para nada conforme, él quería mucho más.

Fue consciente de ello mientras caminaban a casa, Bokuto llevaba la camisa sin botones, claro que le segundo botón ya había sido reclamado por el azabache, y llevaba su diploma en la mano mientras caían los pétalos de cerezos sobre sus cabezas. Bokuto le sonrió y se veía tan radiante, que Akaashi sintió que su estómago se retorcía ante el anhelo y un poco de incertidumbre, se veía tan maduro, tan guapo.

Llegaron a la casa de Akaashi y todo se fue al carajo. El menor sentía como perdía el control de su cuerpo cuando se abalanzó sobre Bokuto y devoró su boca con ímpetu. Lo quería, lo necesitaba en ese momento.

Nunca habían llegado hasta el final y habían conversado que sería durante las vacaciones, cuando terminaran los entrenamientos y aquello no interfiriera con su rendimiento en el vóley.

En ese momento le dio igual, el control había abandonado su cuerpo por completo. Akaashi no pensaba, solo sentía, se entregaba por completo.

—Di mi nombre, Akaashi, dilo —gruñó Bokuto, para luego bajar el rostro y morder su clavícula con fuerza, lamiendo después.

El azabache cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, hilos de saliva uniendo sus labios resecos. Bokuto era demandante en todo aspecto de su vida y reclamaba todo de él, tanto en la cancha como en la intimidad.

Y Akaashi se lo daba todo sin dudar.

—Kōtarō… Kōtarō… —gemía Akaashi, obediente, aferrando las manos en sus hombros cuando las embestidas comenzaron sin piedad.

Bokuto sacó la lengua por la esquina de la boca, sin dejar de mirar a Akaashi mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Se había abandonado al placer del clímax, lo sentía avecinarse, una esfera de fuego que iba a explotar. El roce, el calor que lo envolvía y el aroma de Akaashi terminaron por mandarlo al vacío.

Se corrió con una última estocada y Akaashi le siguió con un chorro continuo. Se había corrido solo con el roce de su próstata y el calor. ¿Era eso posible en la primera vez? Ya no importaba, con Bokuto todo era posible.

Akaashi lo recibió con un brazo dulce, deslizando las manos por su espalda y sintiendo los músculos moverse bajo sus palmas con cada respiración. Giró el rostro y se dio cuenta del desastre, toda la ropa regada por el suelo, las sábanas corridas hacia un lado y sentía húmedo hasta en la espalda.

Estaba muy consciente de que había perdido el control, pero no se arrepentía de ello. Todo dolía, el trasero y las caderas también, a pesar de su flexibilidad, la actividad le estaba pasando la cuenta casi al instante. No esperaba otra cosa, aunque Bokuto lo preparó lo mejor que pudo, Akaashi no había querido esperar más y había acelerado las cosas.

Entre la inexperiencia y el deseo, todo había sido perfecto. Para Akaashi lo era solo por el hecho de que había sido con él, con la persona que amaba.

Bokuto le besó el hombro, subiendo por su cuello y deslizando los labios por su mentón hasta llegar a su boca y besarlo. Fue un beso profundo, demandante, donde Akaashi sintió que Bokuto le robaba el aire y la conciencia, se estaba derritiendo con cada lamida que daba dentro de su boca, frotándose contra su paladar.

Entonces el mayor se alejó y lo miró a los ojos, el cabello caído y un gesto de profunda desesperación.

—Te amo, Akaashi —dijo lamiéndose los labios y el menor sintió que su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza—. Prométeme que no me dejarás, ni siquiera si llega un nuevo Ace que sea más tranquilo y cool que yo y te dé menos problemas y… y…

—Bokuto-san —lo interrumpió Akaashi alzando la mano para deslizar los dedos por sus mejillas—. Te amo, y no te cambiaría ni por el Ace n° 1 del país.

—¿Aunque sea un idiota?

—Pero eres _mi_ idiota, Bokuto-san —dijo con una media sonrisa, alzando el rostro y dándole un par de besos suaves.

—Te prometo que te seré fiel y que te llamaré todos los días y vendré a verte cada vez que pueda —decía Bokuto cada vez que se separaban del beso.

En ese momento Akaashi estuvo seguro de que no era el único que había perdido en control preso de la situación. Bokuto también estaba preocupado por lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Con su vida universitaria, comenzando una vida adulta, ¿qué pasaría con ellos? Entonces se sintió estúpido, no había nada de lo cual dudar, ellos seguirían juntos, lo intentarían y mantendrían su relación, si se amaban, podían luchar contra la distancia y los cambios, contra cualquier cosa.

Estúpido Bokuto, le estaba contagiando lo romántico.

—¿De qué te ríes, Akaashi? —Preguntó Bokuto mientras tomaba el cubrecama y cubría a ambos.

—No es nada —contestó acurrucándose entre sus fornidos brazos, aspirando el aroma de su piel caliente—. Podríamos dormir un rato, mis padres llegarán por la noche.

Cuando lo dijo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus palmas pegadas al abdomen de Bokuto, que lo envolvió en un abrazo y enterró la nariz en sus cabellos.

Akaashi sabía que no podía tener el control cuando de Bokuto se trataba y eso era refrescante, eso era lo que lo hacía amarlo con tanta intensidad. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse mientras su amor siguiera ahí, calentando su pecho con cada momento vivido, con cada día. Mientras Bokuto siguiera amándolo tanto como él lo amaba.

* * *

 **Estos dos me EN-CAN-TAN. Es que Bokuto es un amor, un puto amor de la vida y es imposible no amarlo. Akaashi tiene su encanto, esa sensualidad cauta y los dos juntos son dinamita. De alguna forma, quise mostrar que Bokuto puede romper los esquemas de Akaashi y que eso es lo que le da cierto encanto a ellos juntos, como piezas de rompecabezas. Ay, las OTP… ellos merecen mucho amor.**

 **Besos de Gato~**


	4. Takinoue x Shimada: Leer

**Creo que ni Dracu ni yo sabemos lo que es un Drabble. Me he pasado por 131 palabras. Que se le va a hacer…**

 **4.- Takinoue x Shimada.**

* * *

 **Interpretar lo leído siempre es un riesgo, ya era hora de correrlo**

 **.**

Takinoue sacó la cabeza por el pasillo, con el canasto vacío al terminar de reponer los productos de la tienda. Sakanoshita había quedado a su cuidado desde hacía una hora, cuando Ukai se fue a dirigir el entrenamiento de los chicos de Karasuno.

El de cabellos rubios soltó un suspiro y arrastró una de las sillas en la mesa de la esquina de la tienda y la puso al otro lado del mostrador. Atrás, Shimada estaba con un libro en la mano, sí, de esos que lees por gusto y no por la escuela, la que habían terminado hacía bastantes años.

Para Takinoue siempre le fue difícil de entender, su amigo de cabellos negros siempre fue tranquilo y aplicado, pero se juntaba con los más revoltosos de la escuela. Pero también, en los partidos siempre los salvaba con su saque flotante o ideaba buenas jugadas, Shimada era muy bueno para leer a los demás.

Entonces, ¿cómo es que nunca lo _leía_ a él?

—Shimada —dijo suave, pero el otro chico ni siquiera quitó la mirada de su libro, simplemente alzó las cejas—. Me gustas.

Shimada al fin alzó la vista y pestañeó varias veces. Takinoue siguió apoyando en mentón en su mano, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Eran muchos años guardándose aquello y se había escudado en que Shimada se daría cuenta, que no tendría que decirlo. Pero ahí estaba, en la tienda de su mejor amigo, con un delantal azul puesto y el aroma a cigarrillo y café impregnado en el aire. Tampoco se sentía nervioso a pesar de que se había declarado, de una forma muy extraña, se sentía expectante, pero tranquilo, liviano, libre.

—Sí que te tardaste, ¿eh?

—Bueno, si ya lo sabías, me hubieses ahorrado la espera y ya estaríamos en la acción —dijo Takinoue con una sonrisa, ahora la ansiedad había explotado en su pecho y quería lanzarse sobre el mostrador y devorar esa boca.

—Contigo nada es seguro, Takinoue, y como sabrás, no soy alguien de riesgos —contestó Shimada encogiéndose de hombros mientras cerraba el libro y lo guardaba bajo el mostrador.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta de acceso al almacén. Entonces su mirada se topó con esos ojos de color café y se sintió como cuando tenía dieciséis y sus hormonas bullían cada vez que estaba junto a él.

Desde hacía años que podía leer las señales que Takinoue le daba, pero nunca quiso arriesgarse y perder esa amistad. Se había imaginado su declaración de mil formas diferentes, algunas veces era él quien se declaraba, otras era el rubio, en ocasiones estaban ebrios y se devoraban con ganas en cuanto quedaban a solas. En cambio, fue cubriendo la tienda de su mejor amigo, que estaba entrenando al equipo al que alguna vez pertenecieron.

Sí, con Takinoue nunca se sabía.

—¿Cerraremos para almorzar, no? —dijo Shimada señalando hacia la puerta.

—No cerramos para almor… oh.

Shimada soltó un suspiro y una risita se le arrancó desde la garganta antes de decir—: Sí que te demoras para todo.

Entonces Takinoue se subió sobre el mostrador y estiró la mano para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y atraerlo hacia sí. Por fin lo besó, un choque de labios que encajó perfecto y lo hizo estremecer, metió la lengua sin reparos, tocando y reconociendo esa boca.

—No sé por qué mierda esperé tanto para esto, pero, Shimada, ten por seguro que recuperaré el tiempo perdido —dijo, mordiendo su labio inferior y jalando antes de bajarse del mostrador.

Puso el cartel de cerrado y pensó por un instante en poner un cartel donde dijera la hora de apertura, pero, ah, el tiempo apremiaba y ni siquiera quería poner un tiempo límite para lo que seguiría.

Ya le reembolsaría el tiempo de venta a Ukai.

* * *

 **Takinoue es un personaje que me encanta, me he dado cuenta que su diseño es "mi tipo". Es raro de explicar xD cabello corto y parado, facciones cuadradas, no sé, ¡me encanta! Y bueno, Shimada es un amor, ayudando a Yamaguchi y asistiendo a los partidos. Creo que esta sería una relación más madura, pero quise que se viera que la juventud igual nos hace algo idiotas. No tienen 15, pero los 20'tantos no son la gran cosa tampoco. Espero no haber quedado muy fuera de los personajes.**

 **Besos de Gato~**


	5. Kuroo x Kenma: Soñar

**Aquí llueve y llueve, y mis gatos parecen adorar la lluvia, extrañamente. ¿Por qué lo menciono? Porque el teclado de mi computadora está lleno de patitas húmedas, por un momento pensé que no funcionaría :c**

 **Kay Kay: nena, sabes que te adoro con el corazón. Me acordé de ti cuando terminé de escribir este fic. Es mi primer trabajillo con esta shipp y te va totalmente dedicado, espero que te guste. ¡Éxito en tus clases!**

 **Dra-chan: te adoro. No importa qué, te adoro, beibi. (Eso quiere decir que no importa que llegues tarde, querida, con tal de que llegues ;)**

 **5.- Kuroo x Kenma**

* * *

 **En la vida se muestran resquicios de sueños**

 **.**

Muchos decían que Kenma era alguien "plano". No había mayor expresión en su cara, no había mayor pasión en él, ni siquiera hablaba mucho. Y no se equivocaban, Kenma era alguien difícil de tratar, pero no por una mala razón, era simplemente porque él no era bueno relacionándose con los demás. Punto.

Para Kuroo eso era simplemente fascinante. Para él fue todo un reto relacionarse con Kenma, desde que eran niños, el hecho de hablarle e ir a su casa y arrastrarlo a jugar, era una victoria que lo hacía ansiar el día siguiente para volver a verlo.

Si bien su relación había comenzado por voluntad de Kuroo, finalmente eran ambos los que se complementaban y necesitaban.

Kuroo estaba fascinado con Kenma, no podía evitarlo. El chico era un reto constante, tanto como para motivarlo, como para poder llegar hasta su corazón, para el azabache cada acercamiento era un logro bien recompensado, porque estaba enamorado.

Kenma era alguien sumamente suspicaz, por ello mantenía distancia con su entorno, pero cuando lograbas tener su confianza recibías una atención especial, no era eufórico, sí sincero y eso Kuroo lo apreciaba, porque él también era un entregado al instinto y no se equivocaba con la gente, con la diferencia de que él podía ser o no sincero, Kenma no podía fingir.

En ese momento estaban en su cuarto, el calor del verano se mantenía a raya gracias al ventilador frente a ellos y Kenma estaba sentado entre sus piernas, apoyado sobre él mientras jugaba con su PSP.

Kuroo acariciaba sus cabellos suaves y apreciaba su perfil, la nariz respingada, la piel tersa, pero lo que más le gustaban eran sus ojos dorados. Poseía una mirada afilada y todas las emociones que refulgían en su interior eran reflejadas a través de esos orbes brillantes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —soltó Kenma con la voz pastosa y levemente temblorosa.

Entonces Kuroo fue consciente de que estaba acariciando bajo su mentón, con el pulgar tras su oreja.

—Anoche tuve un sueño extraño —dijo Kuroo acomodándose para quedar al costado de Kenma, con esas piernas sobre los muslos, y así poder verlo mejor—. Soñé que tenía un gato, su pelaje tenía manchas de diferentes colores y sus ojos eran hermosos. No quería que lo acariciara, así que tuve que darle comida y así me dejó tocar su lomo. Después de un rato, se subió a mis piernas y comenzó a ronronear, así que le besé nariz. Entonces desperté.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esa caricia?

—Te pareces ese gato, creo que te toqué así en un acto reflejo —contestó Kuroo, sonriendo amplio. Él no era consciente de que también tenía muchos rajos de ese animal, como esa sonrisa, por ejemplo.

—No me parezco a uno —dijo Kenma con el ceño fruncido.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—No.

—Es así.

Kuroo le quitó la PSP con maestría y la sonrisa felina estampada en el rostro cuando tuvo a Kenma bajo su cuerpo. Se arqueó contra su delgado abdomen y sintió a Kenma estremecer contra su pecho. Sonrió más amplio ante aquello y lo besó profundo, hundiendo la lengua en esa boca caliente, tenía el dulce sabor a naranja de la paleta de helado que habían comido antes.

Si bien Kenma era reservado y tímido, en la intimidad era otra cosa. Kuroo sabía que era el único que podía obtener algo así de él y eso lo hacía amarlo más, ser más intenso porque se sabía correspondido, igual de especial.

Enterró la mano en sus cabellos rubios y relamió su labio inferior, metiendo la otra mano bajo su playera. Lo tocó suavemente, con la palma abierta abarcó a conciencia cada pliegue de esa piel conocida y marcada por él y sólo por él. Era tersa, caliente y sus músculos se hundían bajo la yema de sus dedos.

Kuroo le besó el cuello y Kenma gimió, aferrándose a sus ya desordenados cabellos negros. Se irguió sobre ese cuerpo y le alzó las piernas por debajo de las rodillas, acomodándolas sobre sus hombros y bajando la cabeza para devorarlo. Con ese duro falo entre sus dedos, Kuroo alzó la vista para encontrarse con esa mirada que lo ponía a mil, ojos grandes y felinos, mirada intensa.

—No me parezco —dijo Kenma con la voz jadeante y Kuroo se limitó a reír suave mientras abría la boca y se lo metía de una sola vez, chupando la punta con fuerza cuando lo sacó.

Lo dejaría ganar, siempre lo dejaba ganar. Porque era su debilidad y obtenía la revancha cuando lo deshacía en gemidos y placer, como en ese momento, donde sus labios subían y bajaban, los dedos bombeando cuando se detenía en la cabeza para lamer.

Kuroo deslizó la mano por el borde de su propio short, liberando su adolorida erección y comenzó a masturbarse, sobre excitado con la vista que tenía frente a él.

Kenma suplicaba para que lo dejara correrse, pero el azabache sabía bien cuando detenerse o ralentizar sus movimientos para detener el orgasmo. ¿Podría ser catalogado como un rasgo sádico? Bueno, él sería capaz de destrozar a Kenma en placer, solo para que él estuviera consciente de que es el único que podía hacerle eso, de que lo amaba y lo necesitaba solo con él y para él.

Sintió el chorro contra su garganta y bajó hasta el fondo, manteniendo la erección de Kenma dentro de la boca mientras este se corría. Espalda arqueada y tetillas erectas, el rubio temblaba con tan violencia que lágrimas caían por los bordes de sus ojos. Kuroo también se corrió con fuerza, estimulado por todo aquello.

Kuroo se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y sonrió al verlo así, el pelo revuelto y la playera a medio quitar, totalmente desastroso.

—Te amo, gatito —soltó tomando a Kenma del mentón y besándolo, no quería que se le escapara.

—Kuroo, acabas de... y tú… ¡¿te lo tragaste?!

Kuroo sonrió incluso más amplio, abriendo la boca y besándolo con más ganas para que sintiera su propio sabor. Era un pervertido, pero era culpa de Kenma, que lo seducía con esa mirada y flexibilidad, esa voz, con esa piel que era fácil marcar.

Se recostó a su lado y Kenma metió una pierna entre las suyas y la otra por encima de la cadera de Kuroo, pegando el hombro y la cabeza en el pecho fornido de su novio.

Kenma también podía consentir a Kuroo a su manera.

Se quedaron dormidos, con el juego en pausa y el ventilador girando para enfriar la habitación.

Kuroo no volvió a soñar con gatos, pero si adoptó uno. Estaba convencido de que eran fascinantes.

* * *

 **Kuroo me encanta, ¡es un gato negro hecho hombre! Su peinado y esa sonrisa, ¿han visto ese abdomen? Putos, putos todos. En mí época escolar nadie era así, no es justo, ¿on ta mi pinshi Kuroo?**

 **Bueno, tengo una confesión: Kenma es un personaje que me gusta, es muy tierno a su manera pero también perspicaz. El problema es que me costaba visualizarlo con Kuroo, sentía que era muy "plano" (como yo misma dije al principio de esta narración) y no terminaba de encantarme la shipp. Pero cuando decidimos hacer esta serie de Drabbles con Dra-chan, volví a ver las primeras dos temporadas de forma maratónica y tuve otra perspectiva del rubio. Creo que es Kuroo el que vive por y para él, que lo necesita, más de lo que Kenma lo necesita a él y eso es un plus para amarlos.**

 **Así que aquí estoy, adorándolos como se debe al fin. Espero haberles hecho justicia.**

 **Besos de Gato~**


	6. Tsukishima x Yamaguchi: Calor

**Aquí estamos. Este One Shot me ha quedado un poco más extenso, pero meh. Lo he revisado solo una vez y con unas copas de vaina encima, así que cualquier error, lo siento.**

 **6.- Tsukishima x Yamaguchi**

* * *

 **Era el calor, todo era culpa del maldito calor**

 **.**

 **1**

Tsukishima era muy consciente de su personalidad complicada. Era directo, sarcástico, burlesco y egoísta. Sí, una muy mala personalidad, pero eso le era indiferente. Él era así y ya punto.

Podía ser consecuencia de sus miedos, porque él tenía miedo de la decepción, tampoco sabía manejar muy bien el estar frustrado. Eso lo reflejaba en el juego, porque si no se lo tomaba en serio, no tenía nada de que decepcionarse. Él prefería llamarle "ser realista".

Tampoco quería que le hicieran daño, por eso, él dañaba primero. La imagen de su hermano le calaba en lo más hondo del corazón, porque lo amaba como a nadie, era su hermano mayor, el que estaba ahí desde que tenía memoria, ¿Cómo se iba a tomar de buena forma lo que le hicieron? Lo desplazaron, ni siquiera estuvo en la banca, estaba animando en las gradas.

Él pensaba que si era fuerte, no le pasaría algo así, si habían destrozado a su héroe, ¿qué le esperaba a él?

Fuese cual fuese el motivo de su personalidad complicada, no estaba dispuesto a arreglarlo. Él estaba bien con ello, no tenía mayores dificultades con su entorno, los conocidos eran la cantidad justa y era aplicado en la escuela.

Tenía a Yamaguchi.

—¡Tsukki! —exclamó el chico cuando llegó a su lado en la salida de la escuela.

—Eres ruidoso, Yamaguchi —contestó con la mirada aburrida, girando para iniciar su camino de regreso a casa.

Si Yamaguchi lo aceptaba así, era suficiente para él.

 **2**

El verano había comenzado y se hacía notar con el calor abrumante que calentaba la calle y subía en olas calientes. Tsukishima no era alguien a quien le gustara el calor, para nada. El sudor, los olores, el ambiente era un completo fastidio. En esas fechas se ponía incluso más perezoso y su ceño se acentuaba. Era muy molesto.

Aunque no era solo el calor el que lo tenía abrumado, también era su nuevo descubrimiento. Tsukishima tenía otro miedo que se alojaba bajo sus costillas. Ese miedo tenía cuerpo y unos ojos cafés que brillaban con fuerza. Era Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima creyó que su amistad era suficiente, que mientras el chico siguiera pululando a su lado, todo estaría bien. ¿Qué más podía pedir? En realidad sabía que había mucho, mucho más que podía pedir. _Que deseaba_.

Sus ojos dorados buscaron al castaño, que se encontraba conversando con dos chicas, dos compañeras de clase. Si bien Yamaguchi no era un chico de coquetería, sí era muy dulce y las chicas no dudaban en hablarle sobre el capítulo de la serie que él también veía, sabiendo que obtendrían una sonrisa como respuesta. Siempre había sido tan despistado, tan ingenuo.

El rubio frunció el ceño y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Yamaguchi —lo llamó con la voz firme y el chico dio un respingo antes de girarse hacia él.

Su mirada cambió y la sonrisa en su rostro fue mucho más amplia, más radiante. Tsukishima sintió que su estómago se retorcía y se giró antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

Yamaguchi llegó a su lado, llamándolo por ese diminutivo idiota que sólo él podía usar. "Tsukki", "Tsukki", ¿Cómo se escucharía si lo soltara contra su boca? ¿En medio de un beso?

Ah, la sangre bañó su boca cuando se mordió el interior de la mejilla con fuerza.

 **3**

Ese día les había tocado ordenar el gimnasio a los de primer año, por ello los únicos que quedaban en el camarín eran los cuatro más jóvenes.

Tsukishima escuchaba a Hinata parlotear con Kageyama sobre lo mucho que quería intentar un nuevo pase que estaban explorando, mientras el azabache componía esa mueca de disfrute ante el desafío. Eran molestos. Entonces sus ojos viajaron a la espalda del chico a su lado, que estaba mirando a los otros cuando le preguntaron como iba con su saque flotante.

Su piel era unos tonos más oscura que la propia y estaba salpicada de pecas, puntitos que se amontonaban en sus hombros y se iban esparciendo por su espalda baja hasta desaparecer. ¿Desaparecían del todo? Se preguntaba Tsukishima, si bien se habían cambiado de ropa uno frente al otro miles de veces, siempre estaba la prenda o la toalla como barrera.

Él no quería más barreras.

Quería tocar esa piel tersa, llena de constelaciones que él podía dibujar con los dedos. Admirar esas estrellas tatuadas en su piel con perfección natural. Tsukishima siempre estuvo fascinado por el cielo nocturno y sentía que él era la Luna y Yamaguchi las estrellas que brillaban alrededor. Cada vez que lo miraba y giraba en torno a su cuerpo, era como esas miles de estrellas refulgiendo contra el cielo nocturno, complemento de la Luna.

Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos otra vez se habían echado a volar. Últimamente le pasaba mucho y eso lo estaba poniendo un poco de malas, más de lo habitual.

Terminó de vestirse, el calor pegado a su piel a pesar de que se habían duchado hacía poco, era desagradable. Era el calor, sí, era el calor lo que lo estaba afectando.

 **4**

El rubio tomó sus audífonos y se los acomodó en las orejas. Había algo que lo inquietaba desde el campamento que tuvieron en Tokio, cuando Yamaguchi lo encaró y lo hizo ser consciente de que su miedo era estúpido.

 _¿Qué más necesitaba aparte de su orgullo?_

Palabras acertadas y la intensidad en la mirada de Yamaguchi. Jamás lo había visto así y, de una forma igual de estúpida que su miedo a la decepción, eso le había gustado. Se había sentido especial, porque Yamaguchi evitaba todo problema y creía que eso lo incluía, se había equivocado. El chico se plantó frente a él y le hizo ver que estaba metiendo la pata.

Había sido sincero, ¿desde cuándo Yamaguchi era tan genial? Si bien aquello le había quitado su miedo y lo había motivado a jugar con todo lo que tenía, porque, bueno, no podía seguir haciendo a medias algo que de alguna forma le gustaba. No le gustaba con la pasión que a los demás, sino porque era bueno en ello y quería ganar, se sentía bien ver la cara de fastidio al otro lado de la cancha con cada remate que hacía o jugada que paraba.

Pero ahora tenía un nuevo miedo, era un extraño temor e inquietud que lo estaba sacando de quicio.

Yamaguchi le gustaba desde hacía un tiempo, pero se conformaba con que el chico estuviera a su lado, se conformaba con esa amistad incondicional y los halagos constantes. Pero ya no podía, con cada paso que Yamaguchi daba contra sus propios miedos, Tsukishima sentía que era un paso lejos de él. Era confuso, porque estaba feliz de que Yamaguchi pudiera pararse en la cancha y sacar, teniendo el peso de la situación sobre sus hombros, que buscara sus medios para pelear en la cancha y contribuir al equipo, pero sentía que esa seguridad le abría un montón de opciones más. Amigos, con ello una novia o un novio, cualquiera que no temiera revelarle sus sentimientos.

Era molesto, muy molesto, y Tsukishima sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría explotando.

Soltó un suspiro, Yamaguchi seguro debía estarlo buscando para almorzar juntos, pero él no tenía ni una pizca de hambre.

 **5**

Ese día estaba particularmente caluroso. Tsukishima alzó la toalla que descansaba en sus hombros y se limpió la frente. No se sentía muy bien, para nada. Culpa de los exámenes, el mal dormir y la mala alimentación, porque había dejado de almorzar y apenas probaba algo, pensando y pensando, el estómago se le revolvía.

—¿Tsukishima? —preguntó Daichi, acerándose al rubio con la preocupación estampada en la cara.

—No me siento bien, con permiso —contentó el rubio haciendo una leve reverencia y saliendo del gimnasio. No se molestó en cambiarse las zapatillas, simplemente giró por la estructura y se escabulló atrás, como si así pudiese esconderse de todo.

 _Era el calor, era el calor._

—¿Tsukki?

Mierda.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Yamaguchi? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, pegándose a la pared del gimnasio para abarcar la sombra.

—Estoy preocupado por ti.

—No es necesario.

—No estás bien —dijo el castaño, acercándose a él con la mano alzada.

 _No hagas eso, Yamaguchi, por favor._

 _Es el calor, tengo mucho calor._

—No estas comiendo bien y por esas ojeras sé que tampoco estas durmiendo, ¿cierto? —habló Yamaguchi mientras seguía acercándose, la mano casi llegando al rostro del rubio.

 _Por favor no, no, no. No me mires así._

—Dime qué te pasa, Tsukki —pidió con la voz ronca, pero se notaba que intentaba sonar firme.

 _No, Yamaguchi, no puedo._

 _Es el calor._

 _No me toques. No me toques. No me toques. No me toques…_

Entonces los dedos del más bajo tocaron la piel lisa y clara en la mejilla de Tsukishima, un toque suave, pero acompañados por esa mirada de profunda preocupación y esos labios entreabiertos.

 _Calorcalorcalorcalorcalorcalorcalor._

—¡No me toques! —Gritó Tsukishima dándole un manotazo que sonó bastante fuerte.

Tsukishima sintió que el tiempo se detuvo frente a sus ojos, con esa mirada chocolate que brillaba, pero no era por la admiración, por los elogios o por el cariño, era por las lágrimas. Yamaguchi lo miraba con los ojos llorosos y el labio inferior temblando. Se había excedido, podía verlo en el rojo que comenzaba a brillar en la piel de su muñeca, subiendo por la palma, justo donde había golpeado. Se había excedido.

A pesar de que estaba consciente de ello, el calor en su cuerpo le tenía la mente nublada, frustrado por todo, Tsukishima quiso enmendar aquello, pero también liberarse.

Le tomó la mano enrojecida a Yamaguchi y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, poniendo la otra mano en su espalda baja y girando para ponerlo contra la pared. Entonces su mano reptó y atrapó el mentón del chico, alzando su rostro para besarlo.

No fue suave, abrió la boca y reclamó todo de él, tironeando de sus labios y mordiendo, jalando para luego volver a chupar. Metió la lengua sin previo aviso y la voz de Yamaguchi murió contra su garganta. La mano con la que lo aferraba por la espalda, recorrió el borde de su playera blanca hasta meterse debajo y tocar ese abdomen.

Tsukishima gimió de aprobación cuando sintió a Yamaguchi estremecer, su piel tersa estaba caliente y quería sentirla, quería tocar todo. Con ambas manos bajo la playera del chico, siguió besándolo con hambruna, quería que a Yamaguchi no le quedaran más dudas de lo que estaba pasándole. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho y lo quería solo para él.

Sus palmas abiertas llegaron hasta sus tetillas y la yema de los dedos rozaron los botones que respondieron al instante. Tsukishima sintió el respingo que dio su propia polla y su boca por fin se dignó a abandonar esos labios maltratados para ir por el cuello. Allí mordió y chupó la piel libre, no le importó dejar marcas, él _quería_ dejar marcas. Pero su deseo no menguó, enardecía con cada toque y terminó por colocar la rodilla entre las piernas de Yamaguchi, sintiendo la leve dureza contra su muslo.

—Tsukki —gimió Yamaguchi y el rubio se lamió los labios, sediento.

Jaló la playera hacia un lado para descubrir su hombro, vio las manchas de color marrón, miles de puntitos que adornaban su piel y sus dientes apretaron sobre ellas. Adoraba esas pecas. Lamió la piel herida y la besó, volvió a morder, y siguió con aquel patrón un poco más.

—Tsukki —lo llamaba Yamaguchi con las manos aferradas a sus hombros—. Tsukki, ya…

Entre todo el calor, Tsukishima tuvo un lapsus de conciencia y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciéndole a su mejor amigo. Depositó otro beso y se alejó suave, notando la respiración errática del castaño. Lo observó, esa piel roja en su rostro que hacía resaltar sus pecas, su cuello no estaba en mejores condiciones y su playera estaba arrugada y tirante, se notaba que había tirado de ella con más fuerza de la que debió.

Pero no le importaba.

—Yamaguchi —habló el rubio acomodándose los lentes y tragando, sintió la saliva espesa sobre su lengua—. Sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero te mentiría si me disculpara, porque no me arrepiento.

—No quiero que te arrepientas, Tsukki —contestó el castaño con la voz temblorosa, acomodándose la playera y parándose derecho al fin, avanzando hacia el rubio—. Yo pensé que me odiabas, Tsukki, que te habías dado cuenta de cuanto me gustas y ya no querías saber nada de mí. Yo pensé tantas cosas… —entonces Yamaguchi lo abrazó, envolviendo los brazos en torno a él con fuerza, enterrando los dedos en su espalda y aferrándose a su playera—. Si esto es solo por capricho o porque estas molesto, no me importa. Solo no me dejes, Tsukki, no me hagas eso otra vez.

Tsukishima no tenía palabras, las cosas habían dado un giro que él jamás esperó. Se suponía que él había metido la pata, había acorralado a Yamaguchi contra la pared para besarlo y marcarlo, en cambio, era Yamaguchi el que le estaba pidiendo disculpas.

Se daba cuenta de que no era el único afectado con el tema, él había actuado extraño debido a su sentir y había dañado a Yamaguchi.

Alzó las manos y acarició su cabello castaño, obteniendo su mirada otra vez. Ah, mierda, había perdido mucho tiempo pensando cosas innecesarias, cuando solamente tenía que declararse y podría estar recorriendo esas pecas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Otra vez sintió calor, mucho calor.

—No es capricho, Yamaguchi —contestó Tsukishima con seriedad, no quería malos entendidos, quería al castaño en su cama, dejándole apreciar sus pecas lo antes posible—. Me gustas, quiero intentarlo contigo.

La sonrisa que le brindó Yamaguchi lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza, ¿se estaba sonrojando? Sí, Tsukishima se estaba sonrojado.

—¡Me gustas mucho, Tsukki!

Tsukishima frunció el ceño y se inclinó para morderle el labio inferior con algo de saña, chupando cuando se alejó.

—Otra cosa, no le muestres esa sonrisa nadie más, Tadashi. Eres mío —aclaró acomodándose los lentes y revolviendo los cabellos castaños del chico antes de alejarse.

Todo aquello quizás no era culpa del calor propio de la estación, sino del efecto que tenía Yamaguchi sobre él, que en realidad, era como lo mismo.

* * *

 **AMO a Tsukishima. Ese rubio se robó mi corazón cuando sólo vi fanarts de él. Una de las motivaciones para ver la serie. Cuando descubrí lo hijoeputa que era, ¡más me gustó! –no pregunten- Además de lo lindísimo que es, tiene el sarcasmo y humor mordaz que encanta, no puedo evitarlo. Aunque si me topara con alguien así en la vida real, sería como una guerra de comentarios mordaces, así que no pido un Tsukki para mi vida. Sí un Yamaguchi. Ese chico es una ternura y ¡tiene pecas! AMO las pecas con violencia.**

 **Creo que me fui por mi lado fangirlístico xD el punto es que esta shipp me encanta, porque Tsukki se comporta de forma muy diferente con Yamaguchi. Es paciente y lo apoya a su manera, lo trata de forma especial. Eso le da puntos y evidencia su amor :vv estaba nerviosa con estos dos porque Tsukishima es un personaje… complicado. No quería meter la pata, en serio, así que le di bastantes vueltas al fic.**

 **En fin, ya está publicado y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Besos de Gato~**


	7. Kindaichi x Kunimi: Disfraz

**La verdad creí que esta vez no llegaría con este One Shot. He estado viendo Stark Trek y las películas de Hunter x Hunter, así que he tenido un bombardeo de inspiración y eso me bloquea un poco.**

 **En fin, aquí estamos y estoy feliz por eso :D Tarde pero seguro.**

 **8.- Iwaizumi x Oikawa.**

* * *

 **Esos labios se resumían a una cosa… debilidad**

 **.**

Iwaizumi podía hacer una lista bastante extensa de todas las cosas que no le gustaban de Oikawa… sus labios no entraba en ella.

Recordaba que le gustaba esa parte de su cuerpo desde incluso antes de ser consciente de lo que sentía por Oikawa, desde antes de que deseara que esa boca hiciera algo más que darle sonrisas.

Oh, hablando de las sonrisas.

Oikawa poseía una personalidad complicada, rasgos infantiles y caprichosos arraigados a un carácter volátil. Se sabía poseedor de un encanto único y sabía ocuparlo muy bien. Era esa mirada chocolate acompañada por esa sonrisa radiante que podía conseguir que el mundo se rindiera a sus pies. Pero siempre era levemente oscura, no había algo muy genuino en el gesto, excepto cuando se la brindaba a _él_ , a Iwaizumi.

Cuando lo hacía era completamente genuina, con un brillo único. Un gesto tan puro y radiante que era como si volvieran a ser niños y recuerdos de su infancia lo inundan.

—¡Auch! ¡Iwa-chan! —Exclamó Oikawa cuando su labio inferior fue liberado de entre los dientes de Iwaizumi.

La razón por la que Iwaizumi estaba molesto era porque estaba muy consciente de que por ese simple gesto, sólo por verlo sonreír, él ya estaba a sus pies.

El azabache sintió el regusto de la sangre contra su paladar y tragó el metálico sabor entre el beso. Le había roto el labio por dentro, aun así no dejó de besarlo, de succionar esa boca, de lamer cada pliegue y hundir la lengua hasta hacerlo delirar.

Eran tan diferentes, Oikawa tenía los labios suaves y él ásperos. El castaño era delicado, todo lo hacía con premeditación, en cambio él era un abandonado al instinto, pasional e intenso.

Iwaizumi alzó las caderas de Oikawa cuando se puso boca abajo y volvió a entrar. Una y otra vez, penetró ese cuerpo con furia, viendo su unión mientras la espalda del chico se extendía frente a él. Podía ver cada pliegue, cada músculo moverse con el temblor que le provocaba a Oikawa cuando entraba. Podía ver el perfil del chico cuando se mordía el dedo y lo miraba de reojo, enterrando la otra mejilla en el colchón y alzando más sus caderas.

Era perfecto, era hermoso, e Iwaizumi sentía la desesperación de su deseo crepitando hasta explotar. Se corrió dentro, su piel pegada a ese trasero y la frente apoyada en su espalda. Se estaba embriagando con su olor.

Ah, mierda, quería besarlo en ese preciso instante.

.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¡Esta vez sí que te excediste! —Se quejó Oikawa sentado en el borde del colchón, mirando partes de su cuerpo con un espejo de mano—. Tengo marcas hasta en las marcas.

Iwaizumi solo se acomodó boca abajo en la cama con un gruñido.

—¿Estás molesto por algo?

 _"Me molesta amarte tanto, Oikawa, idiota"_

Pero no podía decir eso.

No es como si Oikawa no lo supiera, ambos eran muy conscientes de que su relación era de otro nivel. Estaban juntos desde que tenían memoria, su devoción y amor era incondicional, también era tan natural como respirar. Aun así, Iwaizumi sentía que si lo decía, sería aún más débil ante el poder que el castaño tenía sobre él.

Oikawa se giró y lo miró unos instantes. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, él por completo lo estaba, lleno de marcas rojas de besos y mordidas, el sudor pegado a la piel. Se veía hermoso.

—Sólo bésame —gruñó Iwaizumi alzando el rostro lo justo para que Oikawa se volteara y se inclinara a besarlo.

Su boca se sintió dulce contra sus labios, suaves mientras rozaba esos músculos. Iwaizumi se iba a derretir en ese momento, le encantaba la sensación de esos labios sobre él. Su mano reptó por la nuca de Oikawa y enterró los dedos en su cabello para jalarlo hacia atrás. Sus miradas se encontraron y la sonrisa de Oikawa fue de la más pura satisfacción al comprender la pregunta implícita en los ojos de Iwaizumi; que ni siquiera había tenido que hablar para que el otro lo comprendiera, nunca había tenido que hacerlo, siempre bastaba con una simple mirada, con un simple gesto.

—Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Iwa-chan —dijo Oikawa lamiéndose los labios y el otro sintió el respingo de su polla bajo las sábanas—. Soy tuyo, completamente.

Mientras Oikawa se sentaba sobre sus caderas, Iwaizumi acarició sus muslos con una leve sonrisa en el rostro cuando este se acercó a besarlo.

—¡Me mordiste otra vez!

Iwaizumi gruñó sin dejar de sonreír, alzándose para volver a reclamar esa boca. Hay costumbres que no se quitan.

Porque esos labios no eran su única debilidad, lo era Oikawa por completo.

* * *

 **Iwa-chan es uno de mis personajes favoritos. AMO a ese hombre, por deóh. Oikawa tiene su encanto, esa personalidad sin reparos. Sé que es un poco complejo, pero me gusta que demuestre su mejor forma solamente con quien quiere y es un genio, que sea un poco caprichoso le da ese toque del "pero" en su perfección. Además es guapísimo.**

 **El punto es que esta pareja me gusta muchísimo, tienen una relación muy estrecha y especial, única. Los fics que he leído de ellos son realmente increíbles, me han dejado la vara muy alta (como con el Spirk xD) así que estoy nerviosa, de verdad, me gustan tanto que borré el archivo muchas veces porque no estaba conforme.**

 **Estoy satisfecha con el resultado, pero cualquier corrección y sugerencia es bienvenida. La retroalimentación es lo único que ayuda a la gente a crecer y superarse. Al menos ha sido mi caso.**

 **Besos de Gato~**


	8. Iwaizumi x Oikawa: Labios

**La verdad creí que esta vez no llegaría con este One Shot. He estado viendo Stark Trek y las películas de Hunter x Hunter, así que he tenido un bombardeo de inspiración y eso me bloquea un poco.**

 **En fin, aquí estamos y estoy feliz por eso :D Tarde pero seguro.**

 **8.- Iwaizumi x Oikawa.**

* * *

 **Esos labios se resumían a una cosa… debilidad**

 **.**

Iwaizumi podía hacer una lista bastante extensa de todas las cosas que no le gustaban de Oikawa… sus labios no entraba en ella.

Recordaba que le gustaba esa parte de su cuerpo desde incluso antes de ser consciente de lo que sentía por Oikawa, desde antes de que deseara que esa boca hiciera algo más que darle sonrisas.

Oh, hablando de las sonrisas.

Oikawa poseía una personalidad complicada, rasgos infantiles y caprichosos arraigados a un carácter volátil. Se sabía poseedor de un encanto único y sabía ocuparlo muy bien. Era esa mirada chocolate acompañada por esa sonrisa radiante que podía conseguir que el mundo se rindiera a sus pies. Pero siempre era levemente oscura, no había algo muy genuino en el gesto, excepto cuando se la brindaba a _él_ , a Iwaizumi.

Cuando lo hacía era completamente genuina, con un brillo único. Un gesto tan puro y radiante que era como si volvieran a ser niños y recuerdos de su infancia lo inundan.

—¡Auch! ¡Iwa-chan! —Exclamó Oikawa cuando su labio inferior fue liberado de entre los dientes de Iwaizumi.

La razón por la que Iwaizumi estaba molesto era porque estaba muy consciente de que por ese simple gesto, sólo por verlo sonreír, él ya estaba a sus pies.

El azabache sintió el regusto de la sangre contra su paladar y tragó el metálico sabor entre el beso. Le había roto el labio por dentro, aun así no dejó de besarlo, de succionar esa boca, de lamer cada pliegue y hundir la lengua hasta hacerlo delirar.

Eran tan diferentes, Oikawa tenía los labios suaves y él ásperos. El castaño era delicado, todo lo hacía con premeditación, en cambio él era un abandonado al instinto, pasional e intenso.

Iwaizumi alzó las caderas de Oikawa cuando se puso boca abajo y volvió a entrar. Una y otra vez, penetró ese cuerpo con furia, viendo su unión mientras la espalda del chico se extendía frente a él. Podía ver cada pliegue, cada músculo moverse con el temblor que le provocaba a Oikawa cuando entraba. Podía ver el perfil del chico cuando se mordía el dedo y lo miraba de reojo, enterrando la otra mejilla en el colchón y alzando más sus caderas.

Era perfecto, era hermoso, e Iwaizumi sentía la desesperación de su deseo crepitando hasta explotar. Se corrió dentro, su piel pegada a ese trasero y la frente apoyada en su espalda. Se estaba embriagando con su olor.

Ah, mierda, quería besarlo en ese preciso instante.

.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¡Esta vez sí que te excediste! —Se quejó Oikawa sentado en el borde del colchón, mirando partes de su cuerpo con un espejo de mano—. Tengo marcas hasta en las marcas.

Iwaizumi solo se acomodó boca abajo en la cama con un gruñido.

—¿Estás molesto por algo?

 _"Me molesta amarte tanto, Oikawa, idiota"_

Pero no podía decir eso.

No es como si Oikawa no lo supiera, ambos eran muy conscientes de que su relación era de otro nivel. Estaban juntos desde que tenían memoria, su devoción y amor era incondicional, también era tan natural como respirar. Aun así, Iwaizumi sentía que si lo decía, sería aún más débil ante el poder que el castaño tenía sobre él.

Oikawa se giró y lo miró unos instantes. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, él por completo lo estaba, lleno de marcas rojas de besos y mordidas, el sudor pegado a la piel. Se veía hermoso.

—Sólo bésame —gruñó Iwaizumi alzando el rostro lo justo para que Oikawa se volteara y se inclinara a besarlo.

Su boca se sintió dulce contra sus labios, suaves mientras rozaba esos músculos. Iwaizumi se iba a derretir en ese momento, le encantaba la sensación de esos labios sobre él. Su mano reptó por la nuca de Oikawa y enterró los dedos en su cabello para jalarlo hacia atrás. Sus miradas se encontraron y la sonrisa de Oikawa fue de la más pura satisfacción al comprender la pregunta implícita en los ojos de Iwaizumi; que ni siquiera había tenido que hablar para que el otro lo comprendiera, nunca había tenido que hacerlo, siempre bastaba con una simple mirada, con un simple gesto.

—Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Iwa-chan —dijo Oikawa lamiéndose los labios y el otro sintió el respingo de su polla bajo las sábanas—. Soy tuyo, completamente.

Mientras Oikawa se sentaba sobre sus caderas, Iwaizumi acarició sus muslos con una leve sonrisa en el rostro cuando este se acercó a besarlo.

—¡Me mordiste otra vez!

Iwaizumi gruñó sin dejar de sonreír, alzándose para volver a reclamar esa boca. Hay costumbres que no se quitan.

Porque esos labios no eran su única debilidad, lo era Oikawa por completo.

* * *

 **Iwa-chan es uno de mis personajes favoritos. AMO a ese hombre, por deóh. Oikawa tiene su encanto, esa personalidad sin reparos. Sé que es un poco complejo, pero me gusta que demuestre su mejor forma solamente con quien quiere y es un genio, que sea un poco caprichoso le da ese toque del "pero" en su perfección. Además es guapísimo.**

 **El punto es que esta pareja me gusta muchísimo, tienen una relación muy estrecha y especial, única. Los fics que he leído de ellos son realmente increíbles, me han dejado la vara muy alta (como con el Spirk xD) así que estoy nerviosa, de verdad, me gustan tanto que borré el archivo muchas veces porque no estaba conforme.**

 **Estoy satisfecha con el resultado, pero cualquier corrección y sugerencia es bienvenida. La retroalimentación es lo único que ayuda a la gente a crecer y superarse. Al menos ha sido mi caso.**

 **Besos de Gato~**


	9. Lev x Yaku: Chocolate

**Vengo tardísimo. Este One Shot debí haberlo entregado el 18 de Agosto, pero he estado un poco muy ocupada y ni había podido mirar mi notebook.**

 **¡Pero aquí estamos!**

 **Todos los errores son de mi autoría, aunque los he revisado, hay cosillas que se escapan, me disculpo por ello.**

 **9.- Lev x Yaku.**

* * *

 **Podía ser inesperadamente dulce, tan dulce como el chocolate**

 **.**

Yaku estaba allí de pie, observando a los jugadores de Nekoma mientras practicaban. El sudor caía por su frente, así que usó la toalla para secarse y sintió la mirada de Lev sobre él.

Esos ojos esmeraldas lo miraban fijo, era intenso, y él tuvo que transformar toda esa vergüenza en molestia.

—¡Lev! Sí sigues perdiendo el tiempo, jamás serás la Estrella —dijo con el ceño fruncido y dándose la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta.

—¡Yaku-san!

—Ya lo escuchaste, si te sigues demorando, tendremos que buscar otro As.

Yaku sonrió ante la frase de Kuroo, sabía que eso motivaría al más alto a seguir con el entrenamiento sin distracciones.

Se mojó el rostro en cuanto llegó al baño, sintiendo el agua fría aplacar el calor en su piel, pero no en su pecho. Yaku era muy consciente de su sentir, de ese calorcillo singular que se acumulaba en su estómago cada vez que veía a Lev.

Soltó un suspiro, lazando la vista hacia el espejo y aferrándose al lavamanos.

 _¿Qué era lo que le veía a ese chico?_

Lev era menor en edad, nada en él pasaba desapercibido, su personalidad poseía demasiado desplante debido a su sinceridad extrema (¿se lo atribuiría a su idiotez o podría considerarse inocencia?), también su físico; era alto, muy, muy alto, extremidades largas y cabello gris. Estaban esos ojos, dos esferas esmeraldas que se asemejaba a las de un gato que a cualquier otra cosa. Estaba su sonrisa, radiante y amplia, siempre presente en su rostro. Su cuerpo…

 _No, Yaku, no vayas más allá._

Pero nada en él obedecía cuando de Lev se trataba.

Comenzó a rememorar su torso, largo y esbelto, pero bastante marcado para un mocoso de su edad. La piel blanca se extendía de forma pareja por cada parte que dejaba ver en el camarín. Esas enormes manos de largos dedos, ¿abarcarían su cintura? ¿Cómo se sentirían esas enormes palmas acariciando todo de él?

 _Calor, estaba haciendo mucho calor…_

—¡Yaku-san!

Yaku dio un respingo abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia la puerta, donde Lev lo miraba con grandes ojos. Se sonrojó violentamente, lo sintió en el calor bajo su piel.

—Kuroo-san dice que no te escapes, les toca limpiar el gimnasio —dijo Lev mientras veía a Yaku acercarse—. ¡Auch!

—Yo no me escapo de mis deberes —contestó el más bajo saliendo de allí luego de darle un golpe en el brazo.

—Este… ¡Yaku-san! —Lo llamó el chico y Yaku se giró con lentitud, sorprendiéndose de encontrar una mirada distinta, estaba llena de ansiedad—. ¿Podemos hablar después del entrenamiento?

—Claro.

 **.**

Yaku terminó de doblar la red del gimnasio y llevarla al cuarto donde guardaban los materiales. Para cuando se giró, Kuroo le entregó las llaves, con esa sonrisa socarrona tan propia de él.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó el más bajo.

—Te toca cerrar —contestó Kuroo encogiéndose de hombros para luego irse.

Vio al azabache abandonar el gimnasio y sintió un leve escalofrío producto del nerviosismo. No tenía idea de qué era lo que Lev quería hablar con él, acaso… ¿acaso se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos?

 _No, no y no. No podía ser, ¿cierto?_

—Yaku-san.

—¡Lev! Me asustaste —murmuró el chico llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Lo siento, lo siento —contestó Lev con una sonrisa tímida.

—Bien, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

—Caminemos un poco, ¿sí?

Yaku asintió y emprendieron la caminata, saliendo de la escuela y admirando la oscuridad de la noche. No hacía mucho que se había puesto el sol, pero Yaku sentía la frescura sobre la piel. También sentía su estómago apretado y Lev solo parloteaba sobre trivialidades, pero se atoraba con las palabras, nunca lo había visto así.

Se detuvieron en una plaza y el más bajo se giró, alzando la vista con su expresión más seria. Quería acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

—¿Y bien?

—Yaku-san, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

Yaku pestañeó varias veces, estaba un poco descolocado antes de responder—: Es el día de los enamorados, ¿y eso que tiene…?

—¡Esto es para ti! —medio gritó Lev, haciendo que Yaku diera un salto de susto, mirando la bolsa de color rojo con un listón dorado que el chico le ofrecía.

—Pero… nosotros no somos… no somos una… una pareja —soltó Yaku, con el sonrojo en las mejillas y la confusión mezclándose con la extraña situación.

—Me gustas, Yaku-san, me gustas mucho, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

La mirada de Lev estaba fija en la suya, era suplicante, se veía tan vulnerable con sus sentimientos expuestos en esa bolsita de color rojo, que Yaku no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por sus labios.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? —Dijo Yaku de pronto, no podía aceptar la situación del todo, era demasiado bueno—. Soy mayor que tú, además soy un chico, por ello no podremos andar tomados de la mano o besarnos libremente.

—¡Lo sé! Kuroo-san ya me dio esa charla.

—¿Charla?

—Sí. Se dio cuenta de que me gustabas y terminé por contárselo. Así que me dijo: tendremos una charla, después de eso te ayudaré para que te declares.

Sonaba muy propio de Kuroo, ese chico era muy perspicaz pero también alguien que razonaba perfectamente en los momentos más importantes.

—Estoy muy consciente de todo eso, Yaku-san. Estoy dispuesto a todo solo por poder estar contigo. Trataré de calmarme y disimular, lo prometo. Porque me gustas y…

Entonces Yaku no pudo contenerse más, si bien Lev le sacaba una cabeza, o un poco más, en fuerza el más bajo no se quedaba corto. Lo tomó del cuello del uniforme y lo jaló con fuerza, chocando sus labios en un beso suave, donde el toque fue duro, pero cuando Lev fue consciente respondió con presión, luego abriendo la boca un poco más y besándolo, jalando de sus labios. No fue más que eso, pero a Yaku las piernas le temblaban.

Sintió una mano de Lev en su rostro cuando se alejó.

—También me gustas, Lev. Quiero intentarlo, pero esto no será tan fácil, lo sabes ¿no?

Lev asintió, con los labios aún entreabiertos y la mirada brillante. Era como un gato mirando algo brillante.

Yaku se inclinó otra vez y le dio un beso suave, solo un toque leve y sonoro de labios, pero el de cabellos platinos avanzó para continuar con el beso y fue cuando Yaku dio un paso atrás.

—Esto es mío —dijo el castaño tomando la bolsa roja de entre esas manos y girándose con una sonrisa leve, había alcanzado a ver la expresión frustrada de Lev—. Son deliciosos —soltó Yaku dándose la vuelta mientras devoraba un bombón y sentándose en un columpio, Lev lo imitó al sentarse a su lado en el otro.

—¡Cierto, Yaku-san! ¿No son los mejores chocolates de los chocolates? —Exclamó Lev con esa sonrisa típica de felicidad—. Se los pedí a mi papá cuando viajó a Rusia hace una semana, son mis favoritos, así que pensé que te gustarían.

—Gracias, Lev.

Ambos se miraron un instante y Yaku sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido.

Aunque Yaku pensara en los pros y los contras de estar enamorado de Lev, eso se volvía en un todo, toda esa personalidad despampanante de alguna manera le gustaba. Era parte de él y era ese conjunto el que lo había hecho enamorarse.

Devoró otro bombón de chocolate y sonrió suave, aquello funcionaría, él haría todo lo posible para ello.

—Yaku-san, ¿me das uno?

—Nop.

—¡Yaku-san!

Una risa escapó de sus labios mientras le ofrecía un chocolate.

Aunque esa pequeña manía que tenía de molestar al más alto no se quitaría tan rápido. Pero eso era su culpa, por ser tan jodidamente alto. Que no eran celos.

Sí, aquello funcionaría.

* * *

 **Lev me parece un personaje interesante, un poco idiota pero ese es precisamente el detalle que encanta de su personalidad. Yaku –suspiro- ese chico me en-can-ta, es como Mamá Suga y eso me hace amarlo. Además, el contraste tanto físico como de personalidad los hace mucho más interesante al momento de estar juntos.**

 **Fue un poco difícil porque no los muestran mucho (solo sigo la serie) y tampoco he leído tanto de ellos. Así que espero no haberlos descolocado demasiado, me gusta conservar lo mejor posible su personalidad, pero como estoy publicando con rapidez y sin un Beta no tengo mucho a lo que arrimarme.**

 **Besos de Gato~**


	10. Kyoutani x Yahaba: Vergüenza

**Poniéndome al día de forma maratónica. Sorry~**

 **10.- Kyoutani x Yahaba.**

* * *

 **La vergüenza nos da resultados impredecibles**

 **.**

Yahaba era alguien que se consideraba relajado. Para él lo mejor siempre era evitar problemas y tomarse las cosas con calma. Pero era intenso cuando debía serlo, como por ejemplo, en la cancha, también cuando de Kyoutani se trataba.

Era esa personalidad arisca lo que lo ponía de los nervios, porque era un desperdicio ante todo ese talento bestial que poseía.

 _Y no era en lo único que era una bestia…_

—Mierda, Kyoutani, espera —jadeó contra el cuello del blondo, que se limitó a soltar un gruñido sobre su hombro mientras tironeaba su playera sin hacerle caso.

Estaban sudados, el entrenamiento había acabado hacía un rato y Yahaba intentaba recordar cómo es que habían terminado así, con el contra la pared del solitario camerino y con Kyoutani rasgando sus ropas.

Ah, sí. La _vergüenza._

Yahaba había estado evitando a Kyoutani desde su incidente en el partido contra Karasuno. Después de que lo había enfrentado, preso de la frustración y la intensidad del momento, también lo había halagado después y el apodado "Perro Loco" le había sonreído. No fue eso lo más extraño, sino lo que había sentido Yahaba ante ese gesto. Pensó que Kyoutani se veía guapo, levemente tierno, sonriendo como un niño pero con el cabello teñido y los ojos delineados, tan rebelde como siempre.

Fue un sentimiento tibio que nació en su pecho y que lo descolocó por completo.

Desde entonces era consciente de toda esa tensión que se acumulaba producto de su interacción, porque aunque su relación se había templado, seguían teniendo choques en el entrenamiento, algo poco, pero estaba ahí.

Yahaba pensaba en un montón de cosas, en sus labios, en esas enormes manos, los colmillos que sobresalían cuando sonreía o si con esa fuerza y pasión lo follaría.

Vergüenza. Eso era lo que sentía al ser consciente de lo que pensaba y deseaba. Por eso había estado evitándolo, no podía ser de otra forma. La tensión pasó a ser puro nerviosismo y no podía parar de pensar en que Kyoutani se daría cuenta, que podría ver el deseo en sus ojos si lo miraba fijamente.

Todo había terminado en su contra, claro estaba.

—Quiero follarte, necesito follarte —jadeó Kyoutani con la voz ronca y los dientes mordisqueando la piel de su espalda.

Yahaba ahora estaba con el rostro contra la pared, sintiendo al blondo atrás, refregando ese duro falo entre sus glúteos, aun cubiertos por su short deportivo.

Kyoutani había esperado a que todos se fueran, el último era Yahaba, encargado de cerrar el camarín, momento que aprovechó el rubio para encararlo. Le estaba preguntando porqué lo evitaba, que había hecho mal si ahora estaba poniendo todo de sí para llegar lejos, _quería prestarle su fuerza_.

Aquello se le había hecho tan tierno a Yahaba, viendo esos ojos de cachorro, que había terminado por tomarlo del rostro y besarlo. Fue como destapar una botella de champagne, la espuma rebosante caía a chorros sin poder detenerla. Así era Kyoutani, tomando el control del beso y desatando todo aquello.

Yahaba comprobó que Kyoutani probablemente sí lo follaría con fuerza cuando escuchó su short ser desgarrado y el elástico había cedido mientras se lo bajaba por las piernas. Podía sentir toda la extensión de Kyoutani siendo refregada en su trasero, al tiempo que lo tocaba por delante, metiendo la mano en su ropa interior, que esperaba la dejara intacta.

Kyoutani gruñía contra su piel, mordiendo con fuerza y chupando, aferrando su cadera con una mano para que el empuje no lo alejara de su cuerpo. Quedarían marcas, Yahaba sabía que quedarían muchas marcas en su piel, de dientes y chupetones, de esas manos apretando de vez en cuando. Y le gustaba, el castaño podía correrse solo con la idea de tener a Kyoutani tatuado en la piel, quedar impregnado de su aroma.

—Me voy a correr —jadeó Yahaba moviendo las caderas contra su mano, avisando su inminente orgasmo solo por si Kyoutani retrocedía.

—Hazlo, córrete para mí —contestó Kyoutani, subiendo la mano que aferraba esas caderas para detenerse en el cuello del chico e instarlo a que se girara para besarlo.

Kyoutani se las arregló para tomar esos labios y meter la lengua luego. Yahaba sentía que lo abarcaba todo, deslizándose sobre la propia y entre los dientes, bajo el paladar. Se sentía maravilloso.

Así se corrió, mordiendo el labio inferior del blondo con fuerza y soltándolo cuando las piernas no pudieron sostenerlo. Yahaba apoyó la frente contra la fría pared buscando un apoyo y sintió el calor húmedo cuando Kyoutani se corrió contra él.

—Mío… mío… —susurraba el blondo subiendo las manos por su torso y apoyando la frente entre sus omóplatos.

Yahaba apenas podía respirar, retazos del orgasmo y los sentimientos floreciendo en su pecho. Le gustaba, Kyoutani le gustaba, además del deseo que despertaba en su interior, también era ese sentimiento cálido, quería ayudarlo, quería que juntos fueran invencibles.

Él tendría que tomar el lugar de Oikawa y Kyoutani sería el As. Todo estaba alineado.

Yahaba ya no tenía ninguna duda de lo que seguiría después de eso, él sería un buen Capitán y sería el pilar del equipo, pero sobre todo de Kyoutani. Juntos serían imparables.

El castaño se giró entre sus brazos y esos ojos dorados, resaltando entre el delineador de ojos, lo atraparon de inmediato.

—Me gustas, Kyoutani.

—Lo sé —contestó sonriendo, los colmillos sobresaliendo mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

—Aunque me pones de los nervios —soltó Yahaba, entre el abrazo y los besos duros sobre su boca.

—También lo sé.

—Eres un idiota.

—Di lo que quieras, pero debes tener claro que ahora eres mío, Yahaba —dijo Kyoutani, pero ya no sonreía, estaba serio mientras lo miraba con intensidad—. Haré que lo entiendas todos los días si es necesario.

—No es necesario —contestó Yahaba rodando los ojos, pero complacido por esa posesividad.

Se separaron para cambiarse de ropa otra vez. Yahaba tuvo que ponerse el uniforme completo, sus pantalones largos y la sudadera sin playera debajo. Cuando vio la ropa hecha un desastre volvió a sentir vergüenza, pero era distinto, saberse el motivo de aquella pasión despertaba una nueva oleada de deseo, muchos más sentimientos.

—¿Nos vamos? —dijo Kyoutani de pie a su lado y Yahaba dio un respingo, guardando la ropa de una sola vez.

Salieron de la escuela y Yahaba se deleitó con el frescor nocturno. Entre la oscuridad, no pudo contener el impulso de tomar la mano del blondo, que se tensó al instante, pero le correspondió.

Caminaron hasta la esquina donde sus caminos se separaban, pero Kyoutani no le soltó la mano.

—Te iré a dejar hasta tu casa —dijo el blondo.

—En el fondo eres todo un caballero, ¿eh?

Obtuvo un gruñido en respuesta y Yahaba supo que no era el único que sentía vergüenza ante todo aquello.

Tendría que acostumbrarse, porque sería un sentimiento recurrente en el embarque de su relación.

Además de la vergüenza, se sentía emocionado.

* * *

 **Esta es mi OTP. Así de simple. Con solo ver a Yahaba poniendo contra la pared a Kyoutani, fue suficiente para amarlos. Totalmente. Kyoutani es un personaje que me gusta mucho, chico malo, carácter impredecible, pero en el fondo y sabiendo tratarlo es un amor. Como esos perritos de los que tienes que ganarte su confianza. Yahaba es guapo y si bien no me gustó mucho su primera aparición, he sabido amarlo a lo largo de la serie.**

 **Veo tanta pasión acumulada, esa tensión sexual que debe ser desatada y los sentimientos atiborrándose. Sé que ellos terminarán entablando una relación estrecha con el avance de la serie, puede que lleguemos a verlo o no, pero es inminente.**

 **Y los AMO. Carajo. Necesitan mucho más amor y cosillas de ellos, ¡hay tanto que explotar! Ay, creo que esta nota será más larga que el OS si sigo así xD**

 **Besos de Gato~**


	11. Asahi x Nishinoya: Límite

**Se dice: mejor tarde que nunca (?) esto tiene 525 palabras, creo que voy comprendiendo lo que es un Drabble xD**

 **11.- Asahi x Nishinoya.**

* * *

 **Para él simplemente no habían límites**

 **.**

Para Nishinoya no había límites. Así de simple. Partiendo por su altura, nunca fue algo que lo limitara y le había sacado el mayor provecho posible. Sobre todo en la cancha y en su posición como Líbero.

En su día a día, no se dejaba intimidar y siempre estaba pendiente de su familia y amigos, dándoles un consejo o apoyo incondicional. Era bueno en eso porque era empático.

Sus aspiraciones tampoco tenían límites, él quería llegar a las Nacionales y sabía que lo lograrían, Karasuno volvería a volar. Sus sueños tampoco lo tenían y él quería seguir jugando como un profesional.

Su personalidad reflejaba esa idea, no tenía límites al hablar y expresar lo que sentía, tampoco en sus sentimientos.

 _Excepto con Asahi._

Él era el primer límite con el que se encontraba y temía cruzar. Le gustaba, ese chico alto y de cabello largo, que a pesar de la impresión ruda que reflejaba, era alguien temeroso y suave. Asahi era inseguro, pero en la cancha reflejaba toda la intensidad de su pasión por el vóley, era increíble y él no podía evitar fascinarse con ello, esforzándose con cada recibimiento ideado para él.

Nishinoya se había dedicado a sacar lo mejor de Asahi en la cancha y se dio cuenta que todo en él iba enfocado al más alto. Estaba seguro de lo que sentía, pero no quería perder su amistad por revelar sus sentimientos.

 _No, Nishinoya no tenía límites._

—No tienes porqué frustrarte si no sale bien la jugada, si fallamos también es mi culpa.

—¡Es porque me gustas! —contestó Nishinoya.

Estaban solos en el gimnasio y Asahi no sabía de qué había salido esa confesión con lo que estaban hablando, pero no pudo ocultar el sonrojo en su rostro.

—¿T-te gusto?

Nishinoya asintió con brusquedad, sus ojos grandes de color café brillaban con intensidad y Asahi no podía evitar sentir el miedo, no quería malinterpretar algo así, porque eso le destrozaría el corazón. Nishinoya también le gustaba.

—Noya, ¿estás seguro? Yo… no soy una chica —dijo el mayor, mirándolo serio pero su voz temblaba.

—Sé que no lo eres, eres todo lo contrario a una, pero ese no es el punto. Me gustas, como para besarte, para salir contigo. No puedo decir que me gustas como lo haría una chica, porque se siente diferente, es mucho más especial, es más intenso.

Nishinoya avanzó con los ojos fijos en los de Asahi, el calor de sus cuerpos debido al entrenamiento y el aroma de su perfume le embotaron los sentidos. Tragándose la vergüenza, el castaño se puso de puntillas y alzó el rostro.

No esperó aquello, pensó que si Asahi correspondería el gesto, su beso sería suave… se había equivocado. El más alto envolvió su cintura con los brazos y lo devoró, tomando sus labios y lamiéndolos sin cansarse. Nishinoya gimió complacido y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Se sentía aliviado y correspondido.

—Me gustas —susurró Nishinoya contra su boca cortando el beso un par de veces—. Me gustas —repetía como si así expusiera todo lo que el sentimiento conllevaba.

Nishinoya no tenía límites, ahora estaba más convencido (y feliz) que nunca.

* * *

 **Este par me gusta mucho, creo que son los disparejos más perfectos que hay. Se complementan a la perfección y eso encanta. Además, Nishinoya es uno de mis favoritos, ¡es un encanto! su personalidad tan cool y salvaje, es tan intenso, apoyando a todos y siendo... él.**

 **Hubiese querido hacerle más justicia a mi amor por él, pero bueno, la inspiración no se fuerza.**

 **Besos de Gato~**


	12. Matsukawa x Hanamaki: Húmedo

**Vengo MUCHOS días más tarde. Estuve bastante enferma, tengo un cuadro de gastritis del asco y meh, no estaba inspirada. Ayer tuve una endoscopia y amanecí con el brazo morado y los labios resecos… ¡pero nada me detendrá! He vuelto y para terminar la publicación si o si ;)**

 **12.- Matsukawa x Hanamaki.**

* * *

 **Porque él podía definir su relación como quisiera**

 **.**

Si Matsukawa tuviera que definir como era su relación con Hanamaki, diría que era _húmeda_. Cuando contestó eso a la pregunta de Oikawa, este lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Mattsun no sabía si él estaba ofendido o molesto, aunque le daba igual de todos modos.

—No sé para qué me molesto —soltó Oikawa antes de levantarse del suelo de la cancha e ir por una pelota.

Matsukawa se encogió de hombros y siguió secándose el sudor. Quizás Oikawa lo había malinterpretado, no se refería a _ese_ húmedo, o quizás sí, el sexo entre ellos era muy resbaladizo y caliente. La forma en que sus cuerpos se mojaban en sudor, lubricante y otras cosas más. Aun así, no se refería completamente a eso.

Admitía que era el 50% de la definición, porque el sexo era increíble, pero también la manera en que se complementaban. No eran empalagosos, pero había momentos en los que ambos se consentían con algún arrumaco, soltaban palabras bonitas y confesiones a media noche. Era algo ocasional, la dosis justa. Así como lo eran los celos y los problemas. El respeto de los espacios o compartir con la familia del otro.

Su relación tenía dosis de todo lo que una relación normal abarcaba, pero siempre medido, quizás lo único que no tenía un límite era ese amor que se profesaban. Compatibilizaban de forma increíble, antes que novios eran amigos y tenían esa química perfecta, en la que solo necesitaban mirarse para comprender al otro.

También había mucha pasión, eran jóvenes y desinhibidos. Mattsun no era bueno conteniéndose y Makki parecía muy feliz con ello, soportando y disfrutando a partes iguales. A punta de errores y placenteros aciertos, descubrían cosas íntimas el uno del otro.

Matsukawa creía que su relación se definía en _húmeda_ porque poseía la cantidad justa de todo, humedeciendo el suelo de su relación con todo lo que ellos son, con los pros y los contras.

Giró su rostro cuando Makki se sentó a su lado, mirándolo con una sonrisa ladina.

—Hastiaste a Oikawa.

—Siempre hastío a Oikawa.

—Estoy de acuerdo en ambas cosas —dijo Makki y el azabache lo miró extrañado—. Con que siempre molestas a Oikawa y con que nuestra relación es… _húmeda_.

Makki siguió sonriendo ante la mirada intensa de Mattsun, que se convenció con cada segundo que pasaba, de que no podía haber sido de otra forma, que no había podido amar a otra persona nunca.

—¡Hey! —Escucharon la voz de Iwaizumi y Mattsun se alejó de los labios de su novio a regañadientes, apenas y había podido mordisquearlo un poco—. No me extraña que sean de los que les gusta tener público, pero estamos en medio del entrenamiento —dijo el azabache de pie frente a ellos.

Takahiro soltó una risotada mientras se levantaba y trotó hacia la cancha, entonces Mattsun se dio cuenta de que le había contagiado el gesto de idiota, aun así no hizo nada por quitar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

* * *

 **Uy. Para mí Mattsun y Makki son pasión pura y dura, pero hay autoras que me hacen ver que pueden ser muy dulces e idiotas a su manera, eso me gusta. Además son simpatiquísimos con ese humor burlesco y cuando se juntan con Oikawa e Iwa-chan, ¡BUM! Sep. Los amo.**

 **Si bien me predispuse a escribir algo más… húmedo, ya saben, lemonoso, esto fue lo que salió y estoy satisfecha. Ojalá les guste.**

 **Besos de Gato~**


	13. Daichi x Sugawara: Fastidiar

**Dije que he vuelto~**

 **13.- Daichi x Sugawara.**

* * *

 **Nunca creyó que él tuviera el poder de fastidiarlo así**

 **.**

Había muchas cosas que podían fastidiar a Daichi: Tanaka y Nishinoya mirando a los demás equipos con rostros de pandilleros, Tsukishima y sus comentarios mordaces en los momentos menos indicados, Hinata y Kageyama cuando se descontrolaban y dejaban salir todas sus energías provocando un desastre, también los comentarios de los espectadores cuando Yamaguchi se paraba en la cancha o que Ennoshita no se convenciera de lo buen Capitán que podrá llegar a ser.

Le fastidiaba la gente perezosa, que desperdiciara su talento o tiempo, las injusticias, que se metieran en sus asuntos más allá del nivel de confianza. Eran ciertas situaciones que no tardaban mucho en hacerlo perder los estribos a veces.

Era Sugawara y la manera en que se comportaba ante su confesión.

Hacía un mes que se le había declarado a Suga, le había dicho todo lo que sentía y que si era correspondido, quería intentarlo. Suga no lo había rechazado, al contrario, aun así le dijo que aunque los dos se gustaran, aquello no iba a funcionar. La familia de Kōshi aceptaba su condición sexual y lo apoyaban, pero la familia de Daichi era otra cosa, padres conservadores que esperaban lo mejor de su hijo, y no sería Suga quién arruinara eso.

Daichi se había quedado sin habla, frustrado ante la situación y creyendo que quizás Sugawara cambiaría de parecer con los días, pero eso no había ocurrido.

—Es un amuleto muy bonito —dijo Sugawara ante el regalo de Michimiya y Daichi dio un brinco ante el susto mientras se giraba para mirarlo, pensó que solo quedaba él en el baño.

—Lo es.

—Le gustas, Daichi —soltó con esa sonrisa amable y resplandeciente en su rostro.

Para Daichi fue como un puñal directo al pecho, ¿cómo podía decir aquello y con esa sonrisa, sabiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos?

—Tu sabes perfectamente lo que siento, sabes que no puedo corresponderle —contestó Daichi, la mirada firme e intentando que Sugawara comprendiera la dimensión de sus palabras.

—No deberías insistir con esto, Daichi, no es bueno para ninguno de los dos.

—¿No lo es? Si ambos nos gustamos, no veo el daño.

—¿Acaso no lo entiendes? —Exclamó Sugawara, sus ojos café se veían tristes por primera vez y el azabache tragó con fuerza—. Tu familia jamás lo aceptará, ¿perderías a tus padres por un amor de adolescencia?

Daichi lejos de sentirse triste u ofendido, sintió la vena del fastidio inflamarse en su sien. Tomó la muñeca de Sugawara y lo llevó hacia uno de los cubículos, cerrando la puerta y encarándolo contra la fría pared del baño.

Iba a hablar primero, iba a explicarse, iba a hacerlo correctamente, pero ver los ojos brillosos de Suga, con los labios entreabiertos y la respiración agitada, pudieron con él. Alzó las manos para tomar su rostro y besarlo al fin, un toque suave, pero tomó ese labio inferior a la primera, chupando y saboreándolo, deslizando la punta de la lengua y recibiendo un gemido placentero en respuesta.

Sugawara era dulce, en sabor y en su esencia, en ese momento estuvo seguro de ello, cuando esas manos se aferraron a su sudadera de color negro mientras respondía con la misma profundidad pero siendo delicado, temeroso de arruinarlo o querer más, Daichi no podía asegurarlo.

Fue perfecto, Sawamura se derritió contra esos suaves labios, sin dejar de aferrar su rostro porque temía que Suga pudiera escabullirse entre sus manos. Se separó a regañadientes y lo miró al fin, perdido en esos orbes café claro, como oro resplandeciendo contra su piel clara.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Suga. No sé si este sentimiento será eterno, pero sí sé que quiero vivirlo —dijo Daichi, la voz firme y vio el atisbo de debilidad en los ojos del otro—. Nadie puede decidir sobre mis sentimientos y qué haré al respecto, ni siquiera tú. Si no me correspondes, puedo entenderlo, pero no por el motivo que me estás dando, porque si estamos juntos, podré afrontar cualquier cosa.

—Te amo, Daichi —soltó Suga, los ojos llorosos y la voz rasposa, como si aquello hubiese brotado desde lo más profundo de su ser.

—¿Eso es un "dejaré de hacer el idiota y lo intentaremos"?

—Exacto —contestó con una risita mezclada con un sollozo.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso más coordinado, más lengua y chupetones. Entonces Daichi supo que quería descubrir todo lo que su relación abarcara, desde los tipos de besos hasta la intimidad, desde los problemas que se avecinaran hasta los momentos gratificantes.

También de una cosa estuvo seguro, y era que por ese amor, todo lo que pasara valdría la pena.

* * *

 **Papá Daichi y Mamá Suga. No hay otra descripción para estos dos. Es que Suga es un amor, ¡una ternura! Además de guapísimo. Daichi es un papá ejemplar y sexy, con esa voz de mando y todo. ¿Pueden ser más perfectos juntos? Canon. Canon aunque nos metan a Michimiya por las orejas, Daichi es de Suga y PUNTO.**

 **Besos de Gato~**


	14. Ukai x Takeda: Tabaco

**Vengo tarde (día de locos, literal) pero estoy aquí y como ha sido beteado a la rápida, me disculpo por los errores. Aviso que publicaré un capítulo más, un Bonus, así que este es el penúltimo capítulo.**

 **14.- Ukai x Takeda.**

* * *

 **El aroma evoca más que recuerdos**

 **.**

Takeda apoyó su mentón en la mano mientras miraba por la ventana de su casa. La lluvia había menguado y las gotas resplandecían bajo la grisácea luz de la tarde. Hacía frío, así que cubrió sus manos con los puños de su chaleco y enterró la nariz en la suave lana, entonces el rostro de Ukai llegó a su mente: la sonrisa ladina, la mirada vivaz, su cabello teñido estaba revuelto y el sabor de sus besos cosquillearon en su boca.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, lo sintió en su piel al calentarse y unas tremendas ansias de ver a Ukai lo invadieron, así que volvió a inspirar sobre la lana que cubría sus manos. Era el olor de Ukai impregnado en la tela, ese aroma a tabaco que no era desagradable y que activaba en su cerebro todas las emociones que vivía con él, evocaba los recuerdos juntos.

Takeda cerró los ojos y volvió a inhalar, era una sensación gratificante pero frustrante a partes iguales, porque le agradaba pensar en él, pero también despertaba sus ansias por verlo y sabía que eso sería difícil, Ukai estaba trabajando en la tienda y cerraría muy tarde, ya que era sábado.

A pesar de ser consciente de ello, Takeda no pudo resistirse a seguir sintiendo ese olor que se había impregnado en su ropa, porque era la esencia misma del blondo. Aroma a tabaco, perceptible pero no desagradable y se fusionaba con ese aroma a jabón y loción de afeitar propio del blondo. Le gustaba, a pesar de que no era un fumador, al mayor le gustaban esos besos con regusto a tabaco y menta, le gustaba que Ukai lo mirara con el deseo intenso resplandeciendo bajo sus ojos, le gustaba sentir sus manos ásperas en el cuerpo, grandes y firmes, era un toque tosco que muchas veces dejaba marcas en sus caderas, pero para él era perfecto, era el resultado de toda esa pasión que sentían y verse al espejo y recordar el desenfreno eran un buen estímulo para soportar los días en que no pudieran tocarse.

Takeda amaba cada parte de Ukai, desde su aroma, hasta su mal carácter de los domingos por la mañana. Muchos pensaban que por su diferencia de edad y apariencia, aquello no resultaría, pero había sido todo lo contrario, se complementaban perfectamente. Ambos disfrutaban de unas merecidas noches de farra pero también de una tarde de descanso. Aunque Ukai fuera más energético, Takeda lidiaba perfectamente con ello, se sentía revitalizado con toda esa energía.

Lo amaba, estaba completamente enamorado de ese hombre.

El timbre de la casa sonó y el azabache dio un salto antes de levantarse con rapidez, no esperaba visitas ese día.

—¿Ukai?

—Hola, Take-chan, ¿estas ocupado? —preguntó el menor, pero Takeda no sabía a qué venía la pregunta si ya estaba dentro del recibidor.

—No, no. Es solo que no te esperaba, se supone que hoy cierras tarde la tienda.

—Sí, bueno… —comenzó a decir Ukai, rascándose la nuca y desviando la mirada—. Es que tenía muchas ganas de verte, así que… ¡pero si tienes otros planes puedo venir más tarde!

Takeda no pudo contener una amplia sonrisa, se sentía muy feliz de que Ukai fuera a verlo.

Se lanzó a sus brazos y el blondo se inclinó a tiempo para corresponder el beso. Takeda se deleitó con el aroma a tabaco y colonia, gimió complacido, como cuando probaba un trozo de chocolate y se fundía sobre su lengua. Así se sentían los besos de Ukai, con la lengua entre sus labios y los chupetones en su boca.

—Uhm, Sensei —gruñó Ukai cuando sintió las manos del azabache bajar por su pecho, abriendo el cierre de su sudadera—. Estás bastante animado hoy.

Sólo recibió un murmullo de afirmación por respuesta y los labios de Takeda de vuelta a los suyos. Le quitó la sudadera y Ukai no se quedó atrás, quitándole el holgado chaleco y alzándolo para que enganchara las piernas en su cintura, así lo llevó hasta la mesa del comedor, comenzando a besar su cuello y bajando por su hombro.

—Yo también…

—¿Uh?

—Yo también tenía muchas ganas de verte —terminó de decir Takeda, encontrándose con esa mirada afilada de Ukai, tratando de que no le temblara tanto la voz, preso de las emociones y la sensación de tenerlo entre las piernas.

Ukai se sonrojó y se llevó una mano al rostro intentando cubrirlo.

—Tiempo fuera —dijo medio sonriendo—. Eso no es justo, Sensei.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tú, todo tú —aclaró Ukai, mirándolo al fin e ignorando su vergüenza ante la expresión del mayor y sus palabras, lo volvió a besar.

Ahí, sobre la mesa y con la ropa a medio quitar, Takeda se deleitó con todo lo que Ukai le hacía sentir. Con el toque de sus manos, con sus gruñidos de placer y esas arremetidas que lo llenaban, que lo hacían retorcerse a cada estoque, con esos besos que lo hacían divagar entre el placer y el anhelo, con todo Ukai.

La lluvia en la ventana a sus espaldas se había desatado nuevamente, pero Takeda no podía procesar nada más que ese aroma a tabaco embotando sus sentidos. Así se corrió, aferrándose a su ancha espalda y gimiendo alto.

—Te amo, Ukai —dijo una vez pasado el sopor del orgasmo y el blondo lo miró con una sonrisa suave.

—Yo también te amo, Sensei.

Miradas cómplices y su piel impregnada con el aroma del tabaco, Takeda no se podía sentir más complacido.

* * *

 **Takeda Sensei es un amor, desde el inicio, con esa sonrisa y la determinación de ayudar al equipo. Ukai… es completamente mi tipo. Sexy, me gusta ese hombre. Más me gustan juntos, eso sí. En lo personal, me gusta el olor a café y un toque de cigarrillo, aunque ya no fumo, así que creo que por eso me inspiré en ello para ese OS. Espero haberle hecho justicia a estos dos.**

 **Besos de Gato~**


	15. Bonus Bokuto & Kuroo: Ego

**Hemos llegado al final, con este Bonus que tenía muchas ganas de escribir. ¡Amo a este par!**

 **Advertencias: Altas dosis de idiotez. Dinámicas de Bro's. Ligeramente basado en la vida real (?)**

 **.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que me han dejado review, cosa que escasea y eso muy triste. También por darle la oportunidad a este pequeño proyecto que hicimos con Dra-chan (o al que yo me colé porque nuestros audios de 20 minutos en wpp lo pedían xD)**

 **Dracu de mi corazón. Sabes que te adoro de aquí al infinito y que una de las cosas más geniales para mí es Fangirlear contigo. Bella, sabes que la demora no importa y es que si inspiración jamás llega, tampoco importa, porque al menos la intención estuvo. ¡Te adoro, nena! Así, salvajemente.**

 **Y bueno, espero volver por el fandom aunque con parejillas diferentes. Solo diré eso.**

 **Saludos a todos y espero que hayan disfrutado leer estos OS -intentos de Drabble-, tanto como yo al escribirlos.**

 **.**

 **Bonus: Bokuto & Kuroo.**

* * *

 **Lo que no tenía uno, lo compensaba el otro**

 **.**

 **1**

La respuesta del porqué Kuroo y Bokuto se llevaban tan bien, era el hecho de que lo que a Bokuto le faltaba de ego, Kuroo lo compensaba.

—Bro, eres el mejor.

—Broooo —. Y Bokuto se lanzaba a sus brazos con las lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

Pero no era solamente eso, también era que toda la inocencia de Bokuto, que compensaba la suspicacia del felino, que era el único que podía fastidiar o reírse de ese rasgo tan escaso en la gente y que su mejor amigo poseía. Porque no, nadie tocaba a Bokuto, excepto Akaashi, pero no entraría en esos detalles.

También era esa pasión que poseían ambos en la cancha, siendo rivales naturales y que los hacía disfrutar cada jugada en la que se enfrentaban. Era el humor estúpido que ninguno podía evitar que aflorara cuando estaban juntos. Era química pura.

Si Kuroo comenzaba una frase, Bokuto la terminaba. Decían lo mismo al mismo tiempo y se partían de risa, contagiándose con la misma y no parando de reír hasta que sus pobres mejillas se acalambraban. Era estar en los momentos buenos y malos, en guardar secretos, confesiones, en no juzgar al otro.

Su amistad se basaba en apoyarse pasara lo que pasara. Siempre.

 **2**

Era en una de esas tardes donde habían decidido que harían una maratón de Series, comiendo helado y chocolate desparramados en el sillón, que la idea le había surgido a Kuroo.

—Ir a una fiesta así, sería increíble —opinó el azabache cuando vio en la pantalla una escena donde los protagonistas celebraban Halloween con una fiesta electrónica, Dj incluido, cuerpos pintados con pintura fluorescente y luces Led—. ¡Bro!

—¡Bro! —exclamó Bokuto mirándolo también.

—¿Recuerdas que celebramos nuestro cumpleaños número 15 juntos?

—Por supuesto, ¡fue una bomba!

—Este año cumpliremos 25 —dijo Kuroo con esa sonrisa felina tan propia suya (y sí, a pesar de la edad, la madurez no era lo suyo, jamás lo sería)—. ¡Hagamos una fiesta así!

Chocaron las manos con una sonrisa amplia, mostrando todos los dientes y cuando Akaashi bajó las espaleras rumbo a la cocina y los vio, sacó su celular para teclearle a Kenma.

.

 **Para Kenma-kun:** _Debemos prepararnos, algo se les ha ocurrido a estos dos._

.

Con un suspiro, Akaashi abrió la puerta del refrigerador para darse cuenta de que no había helado. Otro suspiro.

 **3**

Había sido una locura la organización de la fiesta, pero increíblemente los chicos lograron que todos los detalles funcionaran, ayudados por Kenma y Akaashi, sus parejas, pero hasta ellos debían admitir que ese par de idiotas lo habían hecho muy bien.

Estaban ahí, un loft arrendado para fiestas y la mesa del Dj en lo alto. La música electrónica vibraba por la pista de baile mientras Kuroo deslizaba el pincel por el pecho de Kenma, esparciendo la pintura fluorescente que brillaba con potencia bajo las luces Led.

—¿Eso que tienes en la mejilla es un… falo? —Preguntó Kenma frunciendo el ceño y Kuroo se partió de risa.

—¡Búho, idiota! —exclamó girándose hacia su amigo, fingiendo estar enojado—. ¡Hiciste trampa, dijimos que nada de penes en nuestras caras!

—Bokuto-san tiene uno en su mejilla también, están empatados —contestó Akaashi con una media sonrisa, mirando los diseños intrincados que había creado Bokuto en su cuerpo.

—¡También me traicionaste, Bro! ¡Confié en ti! —Y ahí iba Bokuto con su drama, parecía dolido mientras miraba con sus enormes ojos dorados a Kuroo.

—¡Lo siento tanto, Bro! ¡Fuimos unos idiotas! —dijo Kuroo haciendo un puchero y ambos levantaron los brazos para abrazarse.

—¡Recuerden que están pintados!

Ambos se detuvieron en el acto ante la voz de Akaashi y Bokuto parecía frustrado, jalándoselos pelos y chillando algo de "¡entonces tampoco podré abrazar a Akaashi!".

—Bro —lo llamó Kuroo sonriendo y cuando Bokuto lo miro, le lanzó un beso con la mano, guiño de ojo y todo incluido.

—¡Bro! —exclamó Bokuto que parecía conmovido, "atrapando" el beso en el aire y llevándolo a la zona del corazón.

Akaashi presionó el puente de su nariz con una risilla nasal que no pudo contener mientras Kenma solo rodaba los ojos y se giraba metiendo las manos en su chaqueta, la cual lucía abierta para dejar ver el diseño que le había hecho su novio.

La fiesta iba muy bien, todos bailaban y disfrutaban de la buena música y el alcohol en su torrente sanguíneo, que aligeraba las cosas. Todos estaban ahí, los que alguna vez fueron de Karasuno y también los de sus ex's equipos, Nekoma y Fukurōdani. Aobajōsai, ya que se habían hecho amigos de Oikawa al entrar a la Universidad. Estaba Terushima que había asistido con Johzenji, incluso Ushijima y Shirabu. Amigos de su universidad, familiares y amigos del barrio. Ni Bokuto ni Kuroo se habían detenido para invitar _al mundo_.

Entonces la música se detuvo y Bokuto carraspeó, tomando el micrófono que le ofrecía el Dj.

—Como saben, esta fiesta es para celebrar nuestro cumpleaños número 25, pero también, nuestros 10 años de amistad. Por eso, Kuroo —habló Bokuto girándose hacia el azabache y sonriendo amplio. Kuroo lo miró mientras se paraba a su lado—. Quiero estar en tu Titulación y que lloremos y nos emborrachemos para celebrar, que seas el Padrino de mi boda, cuando me case con Akaashi…

Todos se giraron a ver al azabache, que abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego se llevó una mano al rostro ante la vergüenza, antes de murmurar con una sonrisa—: Ni siquiera me lo ha pedido.

—Quiero que mis Akaashi Jr. —continuó Bokuto y se escucharon varias carcajadas entre la multitud—, te digan Tío Kuroo, así como tus Kenma Jr. me dirán Tío Bokuto. Que nos mudemos a casas vecinas y que tengamos un montón de maratones de series y malas películas de terror. Kuroo, ¿quieres ser el _Oya_ de mi _OyaOya_? —dijo Bokuto entregándole un collar.

—¡Bro!

—¡Bro!

—¡Broooooooo!

Ambos se abrazaron con dramatismo y los demás aplaudieron, incluyendo al escueto Kenma, porque aunque su novio y el mejor amigo fueran unos idiotas, su amistad era realmente única y contagiosa.

Cuando se alejaron, Kuroo vio que el colgante tenía la forma de un gato, era negro y cortado en medio. Tomó la otra mitad que ya colgaba del cuello de Bokuto y se dio cuenta de que era un Búho de color blanco y en el corte, las dos piezas encajaban.

Entonces Kuroo pensó que el ego que él le compensaba a Bokuto, era creado por el mismo, porque Bokuto lo hacía sentir afortunado y feliz, era su mejor amigo.

—¡Turbo cerveza! —exclamó Terushima dándoles una lata de cerveza fría a cada uno.

—¿ _Oya_? —Kuroo lo miró con la competencia brillando en sus ojos felinos.

—¿ _OyaOya_? —Respondió Bokuto con la misma mirada.

Sin duda, su mejor amigo.

* * *

 **Bokuto: TE AMO. Kuroo: TAMBIÉN TE AMO.**

 **Kuroo es muy sexy, es un personaje muy bien diseñado en el ámbito físico, que combina completamente con su personalidad. Bokuto está para darle y no consejos. Esas piernas, ¡carajo! ¿Juntos? Son lo máximo. Me encanta esa dinámica de "Bro" que tienen, no puedo evitarlo, además que el Oya debería ser un estilo de vida (?)**

 **En fin, salió esto porque no pude evitar lo idiota y porque está ligeramente basado en hechos reales. Sí, Paula, te lo digo a ti, bitch. Eres mi Best Friend~ -y porque haremos esa fiesta el próximo año y no me importa nada vieja-**

 **Nos leemos. Besos de Gato~**


End file.
